Silhouettes of Shadows
by Crystal Renee
Summary: Sequel to Coming Of The Dawn Will Kenshin's past continue to haunt him, or will it be the past of another change the life of he and Kaoru?
1. The Road Never Ending

Disclaimer: Nope..... Plain and simple.  
  
Author's Notes: WARNING!!! Anyone reading this WILL BE THROUGHLY CONFUSED if you DO NOT READ 'Coming of the Dawn', beforehand. It's only 30 chapters and this is THE SEQUEL to that story. I would HIGHLY suggest reading that fic of mine BEFORE you dive into this one or else you be completely lost. This is for my reviewers who voted for me to continue my fic as a sequel. Again, there will probably be OOC-ness in this because I AM HORRIBLE at getting my characters correct.  
  
words inside this mean memories, '_' words insides these mean thoughts  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Prologue- The Road Never Ending***  
  
'My dear, dear, dear Kaoru.. it has been so long..' Kenshin thought, his white hakama blowing gently with the slight wisps of wind that kissed his skin as he traveled, newly made sakabatou at his side, next to the Battousai's trusty katana and wakizashi. The magenta cloth of his gi fell slightly over the three swords, covering parts of the hilts while still giving him easy access if he needed it.  
  
Two years. Two long, lonely, worrisome years.  
  
~With Kaoru~  
  
She sat around the dojo that had been recently given to her as a gift from her friends, Renee and Angela. They had to return to England for good, and knowing Kaoru had nowhere else to go, they gave her the dojo as a gift instead of selling it. Here she stayed with Sano, Yahiko, and some other family members (as they had become), awaiting the return of her love.  
  
Kenshin had been gone too long.  
  
Her raven hair flew around her as the dusk fell upon the horizon, slowly covering the world with colors that resembled the shades of water paints on an artist's canvas as they played across the sky and between the sakura trees in which petals fell gracefully, dancing towards the ground as fireflies came out.  
  
Fireflies.  
  
Kaoru slowly traveled into the center of the land she was looking at, collapsing into a heap as the fireflies danced around her.  
  
That was what he had told her before he had left her to herself. She raised her head from her knees as she looked up, tears brimming her crystalline eyes as she glanced up toward the slowly blackening sky. She refused to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Jou-chan, get in here." Came Sano's voice.  
  
Kaoru turned to face her friend. "What is it Sano?'  
  
"You need to come in." Sano told him. "It's not good for you to be out here crying like this. He'll come back for you. Right now you have more important responsibilities to take care of."  
  
She nodded and allowed Sano to lead her back inside the dojo.  
  
~With Kenshin~  
  
His eyes flew to the sky; the way it glistened with a few brightly shining stars reminded him of the fireflies that they had so vainly wished upon. Some of them had come true, and some still waited in the bank for the perfect moment to reveal themselves to the world as a true wish. Kenshin shook his head.  
  
'Master Hiko would NOT like to hear these thoughts, that he wouldn't.' Kenshin told himself.  
  
The Battousai within him groaned. 'Whatever pink boy, just get us back to Kaoru I miss her.'  
  
He didn't hesitate. The hitokiri may have been the one who fell for her first, even if he didn't realize it, but every part of Kenshin's being ached to be with Kaoru again. 2 years was too long. It had been harder than he had thought. The travel back to Kyoto to see his Master and learn the succession technique and return back to her had taken a lot longer than he had planned. His master was quite stubborn with his refusal to teach him, that was, until he understood the reasons for which Kenshin wished to learn the technique.  
  
'Amekakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash, the succession technique, I must possession a strong will to live to use this technique successfully in battle.' Kenshin reminded himself.  
  
He replayed the memory of convincing his Master to teach him the technique.  
  
  
  
And that had been it. Kenshin looked up and noticed that he was at a new dojo; on a familiar road he had taken the day he had left Kaoru. There was a new sign up, one that read 'Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu', and he smiled. At least he knew she was still there.  
  
As he drew nearer to the gate, it started to occur to him. What if she had been attacked while he was gone, when she was in a weak state? What if the others were dead, too... because of his lack of protection? He found himself hurrying more than he had been before.  
  
The light from the moon silhouetted the dojo, and with his senses Kenshin could pick out 4 ki's. One was Kaoru's, one was Sano's, and one was Yahiko's, he knew from the familiarity. But the other was new and strange... and dangerously close to Kaoru's. He edged his way closer to the dojo and could feel Kaoru's ki moving around the building.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru had thought she heard something outside of the dojo. She had picked up her trusty bokken and left her room to figure out who, or what, was outside of her semi-safe adobe. She still couldn't figure out how in the world she had heard something over top of Sano and Yahiko's snoring, but she had. She walked out the room, edging her way slowly to the door.  
  
She heard the gate open and someone padding closer to the dojo at a jogging pace. She waited quietly, until she heard the door next to her begin to open. She lashed out, bokken in hand, and smacked down with her weapon.  
  
"Oro!" came the cry.  
  
Kaoru blinked at the dark red that fell before her eyes.  
  
"Ken... Kenshin?"  
  
Author's Notes: There's the prologue. I was going to make it into a one- shot but I guess it can be a short story. I'm not expecting to make anything as long as 'Coming of the Dawn' but you never know! Okay, now, I want to know.... Do you guys want to be able to vote on the happenings of each new chapter, or do you want to write it all on my own? I would give you like 2 or 3 choices and you would all get to vote, OR, we could have a fic like 'Coming of the Dawn', where Sireta tries to kill all the characters.......... not that it wouldn't happen anyway. I had so many ways I wanted to start this fic but I think it turned out okay for a beginning.  
  
Who is the OTHER PERSON IN THE DOJO?! Hehehehehhehehehehehehehe.... next chapter, perhaps!!! REVIEW, OKAY?! ^_^ (kitty by Angie) C^)^D and an elephant (bye me, ears by Angie!), my dear readers!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: Still waiting to get that privilege.......  
  
Author's Notes: Ah... the first actual chapter! Let's see what's instore for this story.... I'm thinking I'm going to have you guys vote at the end of this chapter. I am telling you all the truth when I say I have LOOSE idea of how I want this story to go and that is even an exaggeration. All I know is what I put in the summery. (sweatdrops) I really wanted to do this ficcie, but I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEAS. I put it out now because you all wanted it SO BAD. And I mean, why make you wait? How about I make you work? That means IDEAS ARE OF THE ESSENCE!! You can give me ideas and if I don't have one of my own then I will borrow yours, okay? Oh, and to ANIME-MASTER 7 with your last review on Coming of the Dawn...... I do think love is an emotion!!!! Why else would I be writing romance fics?!  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter One- Unexpected Changes***  
  
"Ken.... Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again, gripping her bokken tightly against her chest as she looked down upon the redhead that now adorned her dojo floor.  
  
He stirred slightly and sat up, nursing the bump on his head gently. "Hai, Kaoru-dono, it is me."  
  
Kaoru threw her bokken down and wrapped her arms around Kenshin before he could even say anything more. She gripped him tightly, tears falling from her eyes as she fell onto him, holding him as if she thought he'd leave her again. Slowly coming to his own senses, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's sobbing form, inhaling the scent he'd missed for 2 years.  
  
'Ah.... you stupid rurouni jump her already!' the Battousai screamed in his head. 'We've all missed her, and she's missed you, I'm sure she wants....'  
  
'Now is not the time, we have to console her first!' Kenshin yelled back at the Battousai. 'Which is why the rurouni is in control right now.'  
  
Kenshin shook his head, and pulled away from Kaoru, moving her arms from around his neck. Her cheeks were tearstained and red from her crying, her eyes growing puffy as she stared at him, trying to be sure he was real. He held her wrists gently in his hands as he allowed his violet eyes to look her over for any signs of injuries.  
  
"Kenshin no baka, I'm fine!" Kaoru told him, her sobs still evident in her choked up voice.  
  
He looked into her eyes, searching for her possible lie. There was no indication, so he gave in.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked her, slowly easing her down to sit on his lap and rest comfortably against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Kaoru gripped his gi in her fist. "I don't want you to leave again....."  
  
Kenshin shook his head before resting his chin gently on top of her crown of raven rivers of hair. "I can't promise you that I won't but I can promise that I will stay for a while with you."  
  
She pulled away from him, so she could twist and look into his eyes. Her heart had sunk at his comment of not being able to promise that he'd stay forever. She let her head fall and she started blankly at the floor for a moment.  
  
"Why did you call me -dono when you came in?" she asked him. "I'm not Kaoru-dono to you anymore, don't you remember?"  
  
'Koishii... koishii you dumb rurouni.... call her koishii...' Battousai urged his other half. 'It's not that hard!'  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm not a '-dono' to you anymore!" she cried, almost slinking away.  
  
"Aa, it was a mistake koishii, that it was." Kenshin told her. "Thank you for pointing it out, though."  
  
Kaoru grabbed her bokken quickly and gave him a few good swipes over the head before she stopped.  
  
"Baka! You had me worried that you didn't care about me anymore!" she screamed. "Which would defiantly not be a good thing, Kenshin!"  
  
After his eyes finished swirling around in his evident pain, Kenshin stood up to meet Kaoru's eyes. He would ask her about the last statement later. Right now he just wanted to catch up on everything.  
  
"Where are Angela and Renee?" he asked her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "They left for Europe for good, because of arranged marriages. I get a letter every now and then, but they aren't going to be coming back anymore."  
  
He nodded and looked around the dojo. "Would you like to go out to the back for a walk, koishii?"  
  
"Kenshin, I can't. I can stand out there, but I can't leave the dojo." She told him.  
  
Kenshin nodded, figuring they had received a few threats from hitokiris since they had been staying at the dojo. He walked with her to the door and they sat there, staring up into the night sky together. Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat there in silence for a while.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She was content. It took all her control to keep from just grabbing him and kissing him. Which reminded her. He hadn't even given her a kiss yet.  
  
"You've been gone for 2 years...." Kaoru began, not really wanting to force him into anything. "You act as if you completely forgot me."  
  
Kenshin's eyes flew to Kaoru's face. She was staring up at the sky, her eyes fixated upon the stars as she looked away from him. Kenshin worried.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First you call me Kaoru-dono." She stated matter-of-factly. "Then you just chit chat like I'm an acquaintance your staying with. You forgot to call me koishii.... you haven't even really said 'I'm home' or 'I love you' or....."  
  
Kenshin caught on and cut her off. "Hai, koishii, I didn't know what you wanted. I have missed you, terribly so that it's tore at me everyday. I didn't forget you. I remembered you all the time."  
  
She smiled at the sky, still not looking at him. "I did to. About you."  
  
Kenshin slowly edged away from where he had been standing stationary for a while, and got in front of her. Kaoru finally looked at him, her eyes alive with the tears she had been shedding earlier, the joy she had in the fact he had come back, and the fact that she was drowsy. Kenshin loved her eyes. So many emotions played in her eyes, which was a task he himself was still trying to re-learn after so many years as a hitokiri.  
  
"Well Kenshin?" she asked him, appearing impatient.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked. (A/N: Yes, squeaked.)  
  
'She's wants a kiss you baka!' said both Kenshin and the Battousai.  
  
The rurouni looked horrified. 'I have never kissed Kaoru-dono! You two have, but me, no!'  
  
Battousai rolled his eyes and Kenshin said something about stupid rurouni's who don't know about their women. 'Fine, I'LL do it.' Said the Battousai.  
  
'I want the first kiss back.' Kenshin stated. 'Besides, she may want you later.'  
  
Battousai pondered this and have Kenshin the headway. 'Warm her up.'  
  
The rurouni covered his eyes and ears. 'Hear to evil, see no evil, speak no evil.. oro..'  
  
Kenshin neared Kaoru, finally planting his lips against hers in a passionate manner. Kaoru responded instantly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her. The passion rose and Kaoru forgot about the slight chill the night air gave. She was arm enough in Kenshin's arms.  
  
She finally felt safe.  
  
They kissed for a long while, the first kiss not breaking for what seemed like forever but really was only about a moment in the long lapse that was time. Kaoru pulled away for air, her azure eyes glazed over as she looked into Kenshin's golden-rimmed violet/blue eyes that presented themselves so vibrantly.  
  
"I haven't kissed anyone in a long while, you'll have to give me a chance to warm up." Kaoru stated, her arms still draped around his neck.  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "Really? Who was the last?"  
  
Kaoru thought. "I gave Yahiko a kiss on the cheek to embarrass him the other day." She suggested.  
  
A smile spread across Kenshin's face. "No, when was the last time you really kissed someone?"  
  
"Obviously it was you!" she told him, hitting him slightly. "Who else would I be kissing?"  
  
The rurouni took over. "Sanosuke?" he suggested.  
  
Kaoru didn't even take the time to look hurt before she drew her bokken and made sure to smack Kenshin up good.  
  
"Baka! I wouldn't kiss Sano!!!" she cried. "He's Megumi's, anyway!"  
  
Kaoru covered her mouth. "Ooops... That was supposed to be a secret..."  
  
Kenshin grinned. "Did Sano and Megumi-dono get hitched?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Sano's just as scared of commitment as he would be if you pulled your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu-Tsui-Sen on him in full Battousai mode."  
  
"Or you when your angry and armed with a bokken?" Kenshin suggested.  
  
Kaoru held her bokken up to his face. "Yes. I see I have the same affect on you."  
  
Battousai blinked. 'Oh man.... I got a few things I can think of to do with a bokken....'  
  
'Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil....' repeated the rurouni.  
  
Kenshin let Battousai take over. He wasn't brave enough to take on a Kaoru with a bokken. When he opened his eyes they were completely amber. Kaoru would have screamed, but she was so used to the color change that it didn't really matter much to her. She tried to jab him playfully in the stomach, but was too slow.  
  
Kenshin landed behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him tightly. "Now now koishii..... No need to be violent, ne? Besides, you're too slow for me."  
  
Kaoru bubbled with anger and some other mixed emotions before she tossed her bokken away. Kenshin let her go and in a split second she had it again, connecting with him on the shoulder.  
  
Battousai's eyes grew wide. "Ouch."  
  
She giggled. "I thought you said I was too slow."  
  
"I must not have been thinking. I should have anticipated that move. You clouded my thoughts, koishii... this is not a fair fight." He complained.  
  
"You're the one with the katana, wakizashi, and..... uh...." she awaited him to answer for the name of his other sword at his side.  
  
Kenshin looked to see what she was talking about. "Oh. Sakabatou, reverse blade sword."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Reverse blade?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not my idea. I personally don't like this pink gi."  
  
'It's magenta!!' the rurouni screamed.  
  
'I thought you said its fuchsia.' Kenshin teased.  
  
The rurouni lowered his eyes. 'What's the difference?'  
  
'I don't know, why is the sky blue?' Battousai asked.  
  
"Then why do you wear it? Does it have anything to do with your eye colors?" she asked.  
  
Battousai worried then, and his hand shot up to his eyes in a nervous manner, trying to evade her question and at the same time, see what she meant.  
  
"Oro?" Battousai stated. (A/N: Yes, THE BATTOUSAI SAID ORO.)  
  
Kaoru laughed. "They're gold, or blue, or violet, depends on what you act like. And sometimes they're all three."  
  
'Bastard rurouni, you do too get in on the fun!' Battousai growled. 'Do I ever get a chance alone with her?'  
  
'Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil.' The rurouni stated.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. 'You're not as innocent as you try to seem.'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. What would his ex-boss say if he saw him now? The great Himura Battousai, legendary manslayer, caught up in words and embarrassed by a woman with a bokken?  
  
"I seem to have 3 personalities." Told her truthfully. "Battousai, Rurouni, and then just me."  
  
Kaoru looked at him. Then her hand flew to his forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and then looked away from Kaoru upon remembered the other ki that he had sensed. His eyes turned full amber as they bore in the direction that Kaoru's room would at. He turned his gaze over toward her.  
  
"Who else is in the dojo besides you, Sano, and Yahiko?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten? She blushed. She had forgotten he could sense ki and she had forgotten about the other member of the dojo.  
  
"And why are they in your room?" he asked her, still calmly, even though the cold chill had taken over.  
  
Kaoru sighed and took a hold of his hand. "Kenshin, I have something to show you and tell you. I'd suggest you go a little gentle with the amber eyes. I don't want you to scare him."  
  
'Him? What the hell, has she been cheating on us?' Battousai growled. 'If so I'll cut that man's heart out so fast.....'  
  
'She told you to lay off the amber eyes, so we'll all go in as one, okay?' Kenshin stated. 'Then if there is a full grown man lying in her bed you can attack him anyway you please.'  
  
Kenshin dutifully followed behind Kaoru. They slowly made their way through the building until they stopped outside the shoji door. Kaoru heaved a sigh and slowly opened it, trying to be as silent as possible. She slipped in and then motioned for Kenshin to follow. He did as he was told, like a loyal dog would his master.  
  
Instantly he stood over in a corner and waited for Kaoru to explain herself. She walked over to a futon that was lying next to hers, and she bent down, whispering some words that even Battousai's hearing couldn't pick up. His eyes watched her as she bent over and lifted something off of the futon. That peaked his interest.  
  
'Scratch full grown man, they're no way.' Battousai stated. 'I'm the shortest guy I know.'  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin? Anata..... I hope you realize this is important." She told him.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai, I do koishii." He stated. "No amber eyes."  
  
Kaoru turned around, holding something in her arms. "He's only young. Little over a year now."  
  
Kenshin looked at her, perplexed. He couldn't see much of what she was holding except for the blue of the blanket and a little red. She glanced up at him as she neared him, and then told him to hold out his arms. Kenshin did as he was instructed. Kaoru set the thing into his arms, and then, instructed him to face her.  
  
"Kenshin, meet Kenji. Your son."  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!! A few of you guessed who it was!!! I think most of you knew. Here's the update on the votey thingy. Only for when I get horrible writer's block, okay? Does that work for you guys? YAY!!! I do believe this is another slight cliffie... Oh well, you guys will live, won't you? Well.. I believe I should be ending this. I'm trying to spread out my updates now. You all can blame it on Dark Kishi. Hehehehehehehehe. And Angie, we can keep the sidestory going in this story, too, okay?! The Search For The SwirlyEyed Samurai will go on!!!  
  
Luv and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	3. Change of Pace

Dislcaimer: Nope..... not owned by me. Kenshin would be owned by some other person (I can never remember how to spell his name). The gods just aren't on my side anymore.  
  
Author's Notes: Now, after a HUGE bout of writers block I have found myself happy to announce that a SPECIAL thanks to TWO WONDERFUL reviewers, BlackTwilight and Irene, I HAVE OVERCOME MY WRITERS BLOCK for this chapter. Oh! And Roaring Flames for a 'LATER' idea.... Well, them and a nice 2 cups of coffee FILLED with sugar... heheheheheheh!!! I'm grabbing my Thumper doll (Okay, he's as old as me. I got him when I was ½ a year old, for real, my grandma gave me the recpeit!) and I'm going to start this chapter ALL OVER AGAIN!!! This is the 2ND copy. ENJOY!! I hope it turns out good!!!  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 2- Change of Pace***  
  
Kenshin stared down at the pair of bright lavender eyes and tuffs of crimson colored hair that made themselves plainly seen to him. His own eyes widened in a swirl of blue, amber, and violet. His mind began to rush, thoughts unable to process and he soon found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"My..... my son?" Kenshin asked, shock instilling in his entire being.  
  
He had a son.  
  
A child that bore his name, his hair, his eyes... one that was a part of him, his own flesh and blood- completely him. Something the Battousai had never fathomed, that the rurouni had never expected, and that Kenshin had always in a sense wanted. Someone to carry one the name because he was his son. The crimson hair and eyes could tell you that much.  
  
"Kenji?" Kenshin asked, glancing up at Kaoru quizzically.  
  
She nodded. "He looks like you. I wasn't going to name him Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked down and shook his head. "You could have named him my real name- the name I had before my master named me Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru stared at him. He had another name?  
  
"Shinta." He answered her unspoken question. "Too gentle for a swordsman, there for I became known as Kenshin, which in the end was still to gentle and I became Battousai. But a son...." Kenshin trailed off.  
  
Kaoru started to fidget. Kenji took a hold of his father's hair and it hung over his face and pulled hard. Kenshin hadn't expected that and yelped in pain, trying vainly to pull the small hands off of his ruby hair. Kaoru then giggled, some worry rush away from her body and soul.  
  
"Strong grip." She told him. "I'd suggest you do something with your hair."  
  
"I already pull it back." Kenshin complained. "I don't think I want to cut it."  
  
Kaoru stared at the floor. Kenshin hadn't said anything on the immediate subject yet. What was his real opinion on having a child? Kaoru was scared. She didn't know what would make more sense. Would the hitokiri within his soul allow him to take in this small joy, renounce in the small light that this would bring? Or would he immediately say that he couldn't accept it, because he would only be bringing another person danger, someone so young that they couldn't protect themselves? Or was he incapable of allowing himself such contentment in the knowledge of knowing he had a family?  
  
Kaoru continued to worry. Her hands wrung together tightly within the cloth of her long yukata sleeves. Kenshin's expression hadn't changed since he looked down at the child, and he made no attempt to move his gaze away. Inwardly, Kaoru's heart began to pound at an exciting speed, her nerves on end and she felt as if she was about to fall over a cliff and this was her final moment.  
  
Then the most unnatural sound was heard. Kaoru's head shot up and glanced at Kenshin. He was gently cradling Kenji slightly closer to him, and his head was bent down, small whimpers escaping. Kaoru wasn't sure at first if it was Kenji or Kenshin. Kenshin's body started to slowly heave, and his head bent farther down over Kenji's form until his hair covered the small body in the blanket.  
  
His headshot up and Kaoru's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Kenshin was crying.  
  
(A/N: THANK YOU BLACKTWILIGHT!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NOW!!!! ^_^)  
  
Kaoru hesitantly walked forward, but that was before Kenshin's eyes shot to her face. She saw the color in his eyes. It wasn't lavender, and it wasn't blue, and it wasn't a mi. I was amber. The color of the hitokiri.  
  
Battousai was crying?  
  
She bent down beside him, a hand gently rubbing his shoulder. Kenshin turned his head to face her, his tears still falling. Kaoru's head was bent away from his gaze, awaiting his words. She was scared more now than ever. Battousai wasn't supposed to cry. Battousai..... who could have ever imagined seeing the Battousai crying?  
  
"I.... I understand if you're upset." Kaoru stated almost inaudibly, her mind exhaling for her. She hadn't expected this reaction.  
  
Shock, yes.  
  
Wanting to leave her again, for good, yes.  
  
Joyful, somewhat.  
  
But crying? Never.  
  
Kenshin freed one arm from his tangle with Kenji's blanket and placed it on Kaoru's cheek, slowly making her face him. His eyes were still that golden color, and his expression still unreadable, but Kaoru still gasped at the tears. She didn't like his tears, and knowing they came from Battousai made it all the worse. This had to have stirred up some strong feelings to get Battousai reacting.  
  
"I'm not upset." Kenshin said plainly. "I'm really.... Very happy. Content."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Why are you.... why is your...."  
  
"Why is my Battousai side crying?" he asked as his eyes slowly changed back into a bluish-violet. "Because he's happy, too. You broke the chain of wrong doings on his part, and now, he can rest."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "So....the baby is okay with you?"  
  
"If your not going to say you went off with someone else with red hair and purple eyes, yes." The Battousai stated for him before running back to the back of Kenshin's mind.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "No, I did no such thing. Kenji is your son."  
  
Kenshin turned to face Kenji again. "Then I'm more than happy. I'm ready to move on-and I'm not leaving again, koishii. I have a family here now."  
  
Kaoru flung herself around Kenshin's form, hugging him and trying not to squash Kenji at the same time.  
  
"Had I known you'd say that, I would have told you before you left in the first place!" Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin pushed her away and glared into her eyes. "You KNEW before I even LEFT?!"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I.... I didn't want you to worry. It was too soon to say anything."  
  
"I'm a bad father......" Kenshin started. "Because his MOTHER didn't tell me he was coming!"  
  
Kaoru hit him playfully as a grin spread across his face. "Be nice Kenshin, I was doing the only thing I thought was right!"  
  
Kenshin walked over to the futon that Kenji had been picked up from and set him down. He had fallen asleep again. He turned around and faced Kaoru, reaching into his gi slowly and pulling out a small tattered piece of cloth. He handed it over to Kaoru who looked at it wearily.  
  
"What's this?" she asked him.  
  
"The ribbon you gave me." Kenshin told her.  
  
She bonked him on the head. "What did you do to it?!"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head and looked at her. "I slept with it, and Master used it against me. He held it hostage and said I couldn't have my 'girlish toy' until I mastered my new techniques. And then I accidentally dropped in some thorns, where it was rightfully stolen by a raccoon, which I had to chase down and knock out to get it back from. And then after that I lost it and master was so drunk he was using it for a napkin so I had to clean it off and then I dropped it off the waterfall where it got stuck in some rocks in the river and I had to pull it out and I ripped it."  
  
"All over a ribbon?" Kaoru asked.  
  
He nodded. "It reminded me of you."  
  
She grinned. "Thank you Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked around the room. "Do you want me to stay in a different room?"  
  
Kaoru glared at him and pushed him roughly down to the futon. "Absolutely not! We may not be married or engaged but we do have a child, don't we?"  
  
"Whoa koishii..... I take it you missed me?" came the Battousai's voice.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Kenshin Himura..." she began to warn.  
  
She heard a knock coming to the door of the dojo and she sighed. She couldn't even punish him properly. (A/N: As in hit him with a bokken, you hentai people!).  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to go get that. Who in their right mind would be here so late I don't know." She stated as she picked up her bokken and left Kenshin there on the futon next to Kenji's futon.  
  
Kenshin rolled over and stared at Kenji for amusement.  
  
************  
  
The rapping on the door was becoming much more insistent and Kaoru was beginning to grumble. She held her bokken loosely and she opened the door slowly, staring unenthusiastically at the man standing at the doorway.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Kaoru questioned as calmly and cheerfully as she could.  
  
The man nodded, and stared down at her. "Is this the home of Kamiya Kaoru?" he questioned. "Where I can learn about lessons in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"  
  
Kaoru's mood brightened slightly. Her only student was still Yahiko, so she welcomed this. "Yes, it is! What exactly do you want to know?"  
  
The man grinned and drew his sword. "Is this weapon permitted in the art?"  
  
His sword was double sided, and it gleamed mysteriously in the low light that the moon allowed. Kaoru didn't gulp but inwardly she was worried.  
  
"No. We use bokkens and shinai's." she responded, holding her bokken out in front of her. "Kamiya Kasshin is the sword that protects, it is meant to offer the least amount of injury while protecting those close to you."  
  
The man shook his head. "Such ideals are not useful, Kamiya."  
  
"If you didn't agree with my ideals then why did you come in the first place asking about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu in the first place?" she asked angrily, slightly annoyed.  
  
Kaoru found herself planted up against a wall, a sharp blade tightly pushed up against her throat.  
  
"I'm here to complete a task the Battousai could not." He responded coolly.  
  
Kaoru didn't scream, just slowly pushed the man away and drew her bokken into her stance and watched him amiably. He moved in to attack and she ducked, twisting her body and her bokken smashing into his side painfully. He fell but stood back up again.  
  
"For a hitokiri you have slow reactions." Kaoru stated, still holding her ground, her bokken poised for a second attack.  
  
The hitokiri aimed for her again, but she sidestepped and forced her bokken down roughly on his back. He fell to his stomach, yelping slightly in pain. Kaoru stood above him, her bokken held out vertically before her as she stared down at the man.  
  
"You think to lowly of your opponent, therefore you are not preparing yourself for the strength could have. All people have the strength to fight back, they just have to put in the correct directions." Kaoru warned. "I am not as weak as I look."  
  
The man jumped up which forced Kaoru back, losing her footing and tripping gracelessly to the ground, landing roughly to the floor. He held his sword above her, and drew the blade down. Kaoru pulled her sword up in an attempt to block the attack, but she knew that wood didn't do much against metal. The blade pierced her sword and she flew up, forcing the man back and snapping her sword in the process. His blade pierced her shoulder as it went through her bokken, and she yelped loudly enough to wake up anyone in the dojo.  
  
The man fell, but not because of Kaoru as on piece of her bokken fell against his head. She looked up and saw Kenshin standing there, his sakabatou out and an angry stare glaring down upon the man that now lay there motionless in his state of comatose. Kenshin sheathed his sword.  
  
Footsteps were heard and Sano came in, carrying two men buy their collars. "I found them outside. Oi, Kenshin, your back! But who is that? Who are these guys? They should know better than to sneak around Jou-chan's place like this."  
  
Yahiko walked in with a broken shinai. "That one," he pointed to the one in Sano's left hand, "put up a fight."  
  
"Their lesser hitokiris under Katsura." Kenshin responded coolly. "Sano, take these men down to the police station, and Yahiko you can go back to sleep. We'll get you a new shinai in the morning."  
  
Both did as they were instructed. Kaoru picked up her broken bokken and looked at Kenshin, tears filling her eyes as he looked away from her. He turned back and proceeded to examine her wounded shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to leave again?" she asked him.  
  
Author's Notes: Ah yes.... good chapter or not? I'm SO awake and hyper right now but I won't type it out for you because I'm just running at 500 bazillion miles an hour right now that it's not funny!!!! I can't even type that fast so I'm making like a bazillion mistakes and AHHH!!! Well, how did you guys like that? Irene, yes I know I updated your idea (the hitokiri) but do you mind? I wanted Kaoru to have some good fighting in here somewhere!!!  
  
Well, hope you liked!!! I will update again in a few days. I'm going to be at my grandma's all weekend where I have access to Yahoo Messenger and MSN Messenger for anyone who wants to talk to me!!! For MSN you want to use the e-mail bbfn1@hotmail.com, because that's my account for that, and Yahoo Messenger is freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com. See you all later!!!  
  
Oh! Response reviews!!! ER. review responses, whatever!!  
  
Rhapsody07: I don't know, maybe I can squeeze that story into the 'Breaking Through' story. Funny how your review to 'Silhouettes of Shadows' was about 'Breaking Through' heheheheheheehe!!! Yes it 'tis little Kenji!!!  
  
Ginny-cry: I pardon you for your errors. I wish I could do good surprised, but guess what I already started the chapter when I got your review!!! So sorry and I would have used your idea, too!!  
  
Little Devil 9: :: waits patiently:: ::listens to you:: ::grin spread across face:: Now now now, apparently you didn't get enough of that in the last story? I ran out of bad guys, though!!! Who else is there that I can use?! If you can give me somemore names, consider it done!!!! :: grins :: You are SOOO smart because you knew who it was, ne? Hehehehehehehee!!!  
  
CB-san: Thank you!!! I always finish a story. Why not? I mean sure you get stuck, but if you don't finish then that's just another failure that could have turned out wonderfully. I plan on keeping this one up. Yes, I do. I'm not going to stop writing it just because I can't think straight. Hehehehehehe. I LIVE on cliffhangers!!! They aren't that hard to write, you just stop somewhere and say "Okay, this is good enough for me!". And then people get all angry with you!!! Hehehehehehe!!! That's all I do!! I just stop!!!  
  
Battousai's Goddess: :: ponders your idea :: IF ONLY I HADN'T OF STARTED THE CHAPTER!!!! :: kicks the bucket :: OW STUPID BUCKET!!! Hehehehehehehe!! I really don't want to scrap the ENTIRE chapter.... :: whines to you like a little puppy dog :: but I just might have to start it ALL OVER AGAIN. I'm going to re-read it and see what I get.. if it sounds as horrible as I think it is, then I'm totally changing it.  
  
Jahngmi-san: :: nods head judiciously and agrees with you :: Yes, Kenshin is hot inside and out.... and although he and Battousai are the same person I do love Battousai so..... I don't know. I think he's a virus. You see him and you're immediately addicted. He's a drug!!! Kenshin is a drug!!! Good for you but pshycologically addictive!!! Hehehehehehehehee!!! Don't ask, I'm on 3 cups of coffee loaded with sugar at the moment... but you ain't no baka I'm a baka but call yourself one if you want I can't rightfully stop you now can I?! No... Kenji shouldn't really hate Kenshin in my ficcie....  
  
DragonTamer9741: :: hugs you :: You'll always be here for me in my times of non-writing, ne? I await your next e-mail, but until then: :: takes really big breath:: Love, hugs, sugar pills, root BEER, drugs, WHIPPED CREAM, cotton candy, PUDDING, reeses, string cheese, coffee that's 99% sugar, Dr. Pepper, Crème Soda, more drugs (read the response above yours, you'll see what I mean!), and CAKE AND ICE CREAM!!! I will always remember to have "drugs" if you remember!!! Hehehehehehehe (Okay people who are freaking out, our "drugs" are sugar!!) Oro? I started a sentence with a number? BAD ME!!! :: swats self on hands with ruler :: OUCH!!!! Yes!!! See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil!! But wait, Kaoru ain't evil! BAD hentai rurouni thinking hentai thoughts!! We all thought the BATTOUSAI was the bad one...... yes talk to me later or I will hunt you down!!! All I have to do is travel the trail of sugar packets!!!  
  
Angels_giving89: You stoleded TWO of my wordies!!! Bootiful AND wuv!!! :: hugs you anyway :: hehehehehehehe!! We think along the same prettiful lines, my dear fwiend!!! Hehehehehehehehehehe!!! I hugzzz you back for being such a bootiful reviewie!!! O_O;; luglyful!!! Guess what that is!!!  
  
Black Twilight: :: hugs you :: SUPER BIG HELP!!! Yes I remember that picture, it's so cute is it not? :: hugs Kenshin and shows him :: lookie at you and Kaoru!!! Kenshin: Oro!!! A mini-me!!! Crystal: Since when are you Dr. Evil? Only Dr. Evil has a mini-me, Kenshin! Don't go Austion Powers on me with the pinky/lip thing and complaining about lost mojo.... well, Battousai would complainign about mojo.. Kenshin: Oro...  
Hehehehehehee!!! Yes, we all know you can't have everything!!!! Oh well. Write me another haiku. I forgot the two that you wrote in the reviews for Coming of the Dawn, one about pounce Battousai pounce and Aoshi is hot? Hehehehehehehehehe!! Love them!!!  
  
Koishii Sweet: I'm trying!! Very happy and hyper right now!!!!  
  
Faint: :: watches interestdly while she sits next to Battousai as you pounce on Kenji :: Battousai: At least it's not me for a change. Crystal: (pounces him) YEAH HUH!!! Batty do something bad, ne? heheheheheheheh!!! I hope Kenji can breath..... You don't want an angry Kaoru attacking you do you? Hehehehehehehehe!!!  
  
K+K fanatic: I'm glad you think so!!! I am so hyper right now I just wanna dance around like a pshyco!! Wait, I am a pshyco. So I will!!! :: proceeds to dance around :: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF KENSHIN CLONES!!!!  
Kenshin: Not again.... BLAH!!! Anywayz... I'm not planning on putting in much more Kenshin/ Rurouni/Battousai stuff anymore. Hehehehehehehee. Thanks for the suggestion my humble slave. Now!! Go get me a Dr. Pepper and some sugar then take the day off to hang out with your Kenshin clone!!! I'm Renee-san, huh? Someone called me Renee-sensei and I was all 'COOL!'. Was that you?! O_o;;;; hehehehehehehehehehe!!! I feel so loved!! I love you too, dude!!! Hehehehehehe!!!  
  
Kuro Rajin: I could go pro? :: starts to cry :: THANKING YOU!!! :: hugs you :: thanks so much for your support!!! Yeah... I haven't been writing RK fics very long but I think they are way better than A LOT of my earlire fics. Hehehehehehe!! Thank you so much for your compliments. I think Kenji is going to be nice to Kenshin in my fic!! His charm will win him over!!! Or the Battousai will scare him into check, one or the other... I LOVE LONG RANTS!!! Keep them up!!! I wanna get the manga..... I wanna do a lot of stuff that I can't, like swim with a octopus...  
  
Scarlet Rayne: I wrote soon, ne? Hehehehehe!! Cute stories are all 'awwww..'. It's the sugar..  
  
Piper: HI YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN A WHILE!!! :: hugs you :: Yes... I don't' know what's gonna happen I just write off of the top of my head with all of my fics!!! Hehehehehehee!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I gived you a shout out? SEE? YOU BE READING THIS, RIGHT? I MEAN, YOU BE READING THIS? Hehehehehe!! I'm GOING PSHYCO!!! Baby girl? ::ponders this:: MAYBE!!!  
  
Kristina Seard: Okay! I! Will!  
  
Daisymaisy2121: I wonder if he will stay too.... NO SERIOUSLY I REALLY DO!!!  
  
Ruriko2: Hehehehehehe.. I think I will draw kenshin. Here is my drawing: O- O;;; ORO!!! Hehehehehee!!! Good artist am I!!!  
  
Ewunia: NO hate!! Spread the love!!! :: dons hippie clothes and a peace medallion :: come now and we will light incense and search for inner peace, to spread the love and kill the hate... Hehehehehehehe!!!  
  
Roaring Flames: YAY!!! I should have used that 'oh he's so cute and cuddly' part!!! That would've been SOOO awesome!!! hehehehehe!!! Maybe I still will!!! REMIND ME!!!  
  
Anime Master 7: YAY YOU REVIEWED TO THE NEW STORY!!! :: is very happpy :: hehehehehee don't ask, I actually DRANK coffee :: hears you keel over dead in shock :: :: throws water on you to wake you up :: It was stuffed with sugar so I couldn't really tell it was coffee though, so It was more like liquid sugar!!! I can't say if the side-story will be posted or not because I haven't heard anything from Angie-chan (Krystlsailormoon) and she's the co-author!!! So we will see!!! Heheheheeh, did you like this chapter? I had some pshyco rants up there in the responses you should read if you read them all... one about Kenshin's being a drug, and then one about him acting like Austin powers.... I don't know, don't ask!!! IT'S CALLED SUGAR!!!  
  
Agalia102: Yes, sweatdropping is good!!! SWEATDROPPING!!!  
  
YmirChan: Of course if you hated me then you wouldn't have reviewed!! ^_^ I'm so happy right now to tell you the truth. I LOVE YOU TOO THEN!!! :: hugs you :: SPREADING THE LOVE ONE HUG AT A TIME!!! That's gonna be my new trademark saying!!!  
  
MissBattousai: You crazy? I SAID KENSHIN WAS A DRUG BECAUSE HE'S SO ADDICTIVE!!! And then I says something up in another response about him being like Austin Powers... you'll have to read it, it's BlackTwilight's review... and the drug one is Jahngmi-san's response... Read them. Quite.. Interesting. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! Bootiful!! Hehehehehehe!!! Pshyco, pshcyo man!!! (singing to the tune of 'macho man'. Hehehehe!)  
  
Beraith: What line was cliché? Oh!! I know what one you are talking about and yes I know!!! Oh well!!! I'm glad that you are reading those!! Darn, my coffee/sugar buzz is wearing off... I work it off too hard!!!  
  
Luv and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	4. Promises

Disclaimer: Well, let me see......... KENSHIN!!! DO I OWN YOU?!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha doesn't think so, that he doesn't!!  
  
Sano: Thank GOD that's true!!!  
  
Me: :: glares :: WHATEVER SANO!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Ah....... chapter 4!!! Let me see here, I am writing this totally from scratch............ hehehehe......... I really need to start outlining the story before I post it........... AH I DON'T KNOW WHEN BABIES START TO WALK OR WHEN THEY START TO SPEAK OR ANYTHING!!! This is going to be so hard......  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 4- Promises ***  
  
Kaoru sat in her room, holding Kenji and trying to calm him down. He had been crying ever since Kaoru had screamed. Kenshin was leaning over her and judiciously cleaning her wound, trying not to cause her to wince as she attempted to calm Kenji down. He was down to simple whimpering now, but his lavender eyes were filled with tears that made them appear as the waters of a river reflecting the purple hues of morning. Kaoru hushed him as quietly as she could, trying to hide her anguished cries when Kenshin pushed too roughly against her wound while cleaning it. Kenji just stared up at his mother and father innocently, whimpering and clasping his hands open and shut.  
  
Kenshin peered over Kaoru's injured shoulder at Kenji and smiled lightly at his son, hiding his own exuberant emotions behind his dark violet blue eyes. Kenji cocked his head to the side slightly and stared.  
  
"Daddy." Kenji stated slowly, his mind registering the words slowly.  
  
Kenshin turned his gaze to Kaoru. "When did he learn that word?"  
  
"That's the first word he said." Kaoru responded, smiling brightly down at Kenji as Kenshin finished bandaging her cut and slipped her yukata sleeve back up. "He just blurted it out one day."  
  
The mood had lightened after that, and Kenji seemed to calm until he was in a deep sleep. Kaoru moved Kenji over to the other futon and stood, staring at him.  
  
"You should change your yukata. I'll wash it in the morning." Kenshin stated. "And I'll mend it."  
  
Kaoru nodded and slipped the yukata off, ignoring that Kenshin was in the room. She placed on a new crisp, clean one and then slipped under the covers of the futon. She sighed and closed her eyes. She lay there, not sleeping.  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru with pleading eyes.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked her. "Are you angry, koishii?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No."  
  
Kenshin changed into a yukata quickly and then lay next to Kaoru above the blankets, wrapping one arm securely around her waist and pulling her tighter to him as he buried his head in her hair. He breathed in her scent, something he had missed terribly in the past 2 years he had been gone.  
  
"Then what is wrong, koishii?" he asked her calmly.  
  
'It's those damn hitokiris. They scared her!' The Battousai screamed angrily in his mind. 'I swear to Kami-sama their all going to pay for that!'  
  
Kaoru snuggled a little closer to Kenshin. "I'm scared."  
  
"Why?" he asked her again, calmly, trying to alleviate all the tension in her body by slowly rubbing her back with his other hand.  
  
"Because... they had never attacked us before Kenshin." Kaoru told him truthfully. "I almost beat him."  
  
"I know. I watched." Kenshin told her. "I wasn't going to jump in if you didn't need me."  
  
Kaoru smiled, realizing he had a deep trust for her skills. "I'm afraid you're going to leave again. You never told me when I asked."  
  
Regretfully he sighed. "I'm still deciding."  
  
"What makes you think it would be better if you left?" Kaoru asked him. "Another episode like that may happen again.... and I'd be alone and no one would be able to help me."  
  
Kenshin had to hand it to her, she was right.  
  
"All the times I got hurt, you came a saved me. But what makes you think that you'll be able to show up like that every time?" Kaoru asked him. "But that's not the only reason why I'm afraid."  
  
Gently he stroked her hair, telling her patiently to go on.  
  
"I'm afraid their aim isn't at me." Kaoru told him.  
  
Kenshin sat up and looked down at her, amber eyes wide. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't think they want me. I think they want Kenji."  
  
He stared down at her, her words hitting him like a ton of bricks. She was right, and he knew it. Katsura had probably had spies out here all along; they probably knew all about Kenji, and Kenshin knew exactly what Katsura saw in Kenji, even though he was young.  
  
Battousai Junior.  
  
Kenshin sighed and breathed out heavily, his anger subsiding enough to continue talking things over with Kaoru.  
  
"I'm not going to leave." He told her, closing his amber eyes to keep the glow from scaring her. "I'm going to stay here and be sure you two are okay. But you're going to have to take special precautions, and be sure that you and Kenji are not here alone at all. Make sure that Sano, Yahiko, or myself are here."  
  
"Yahiko isn't as skilled as me yet, Kenshin, I can protect myself pretty well. I'm just out of training." Kaoru told him instinctively. "Don't worry about me. I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about Kenji."  
  
Kenshin nodded, glancing over at the sleeping tuff of red on the futon across from the one he was on. "Okay Kaoru."  
  
Arms wrapped out him tightly, drawing him closer to Kaoru. "Thank you for staying, Kenshin."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin's thoughts roamed around as he fell into step with the other people who were familiar with the streets of Tokyo. He scanned the surrounding market, trying vainly to find the supplies he needed to buy for the day. Violet eyes caught upon a small object on one stand. Stopping abruptly he stared until he found himself drawn toward the small cart that held many other glittering objects that were pleasing to the eye. But his eyes were still glued upon the one he had seen on his way over.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" asked the merchant happily.  
  
Kenshin glanced up, thoroughly confused. "Oro?"  
  
The merchant chuckled slightly and inclined his head towards what Kenshin had been enthralled with momentarily ago.  
  
"Anyone special?"  
  
"Hai." Kenshin answered truthfully. "But I don't have the money."  
  
The man nodded. "I understand. I can cut the price down if you so desire to buy it that bad."  
  
Kenshin pondered the kind invitation before inclining towards the offer. "Hai, how much?"  
  
************ ************  
  
"Yahiko-chan, you have to spread your legs slightly more or else you're not going to get the power in your swing!" Kaoru cried as she tried to train Yahiko despite her healing shoulder.  
  
"Shut up busu, I know what I'm doing!" he screamed back, grudgingly moving into the position that he had been instructed to, swinging his borrowed shinai strongly.  
  
Kaoru ignored his comment for a moment when she realized that he had listened to her anyway. "If you knew then you wouldn't be training under me in the first place, Yahiko, so don't even try that."  
  
Kenji was in the corner with Sano, giggling as he watched his mother and Yahiko. Kaoru glanced over at them and saw Sano trying to fight Kenji from his hair.  
  
"Damn you Yahiko you're teaching this kid bad things!" Sano complained, trying to pull Kenji down from his hair, which he was chewing on religiously. "Don't you have something he can teeth on besides my hair, Jou-chan?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko both stifled their uprising giggles and comments and continued with their training. Sano eventually plucked Kenji off of his hair and set him down in his lap, preparing to scold him.  
  
"Uncle Sanosuke's hair is NOT rice. It's not sushi. You don't eat it." Sano told him humorously, waving a finger in Kenji's face. "You do not eat hair."  
  
"Chicken!!" Kenji laughed. "Rooster!"  
  
Sano sweat dropped. "Jou-chan!!! You've got your kid calling me Chicken and rooster!"  
  
"Well you look like one!" Yahiko pointed out.  
  
"You forget I know where you like Yahiko-chan, and I won't think twice to beat up on my brother!" Sano stated, repositioning Kenji on his lap. "And you can't swat me because I'm holding the baby!"  
  
Kenji moved off of Sano's lap and stood next to him, his pudgy hands using Sano's arm for support by pulling against the white Aku jacket. Sano just smiled at him and then looked back at the fight in the middle of the room. Kaoru was standing with her bokken out in front of her, and Yahiko was beside her, ready to land a blow. But Kaoru faked him out and smacked him fairly on the back.  
  
"I'm injured Yahiko, and you can't even beat me?" Kaoru stated, obviously amused with her student. "And Kenshin wants you to protect me? How can you if you can't even beat me?"  
  
Yahiko glared at her. "I'm going easy on you busu! He doesn't want me to hurt you either, you know!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "1000 strokes Yahiko!"  
  
"What?! Are you insane, busu?" he screamed.  
  
"Should I make it more?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Sano laughed. "You'd better listen to her Yahiko. She'll double your chore duty if you don't."  
  
Kenshin came strolling in just as Yahiko began his strokes and Kaoru placed her bokken to the side. He set the food off to the side where he would use it later to cook everyone's lunch. He pondered why he was cooking in the first place, he didn't usually cook, and he decided it was because he had grown used to cooking for himself over the past two years on his own.  
  
Sano came out with Kenji on his shoulder and greet him.  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Have fun at the market?" he asked, grinning, his fishbone sticking out from his mouth unceremoniously.  
  
Kenshin stared back at him and rolled his eyes. "A blast, Sano, just a blast."  
  
Kenji pulled at Sano's hair until he decided the fishbone was more interesting and plucked it from Sano's mouth and stuck it in his own. Sano whipped his head around to stare at his grinning nephew.  
  
"Hey! He takes after me more than you, Kenshin!" Sano laughed. "Now, give me my fishbone back."  
  
Kenji shook his head. Kenshin plucked the fishbone from his mouth and handed it to Sano. "You going to stick that back in your mouth?"  
  
Sano looked at it and shook his head. "Nah, I'll clean it. Come on Kenji we're going out side to play for a while. You can hang out with your dad later."  
  
Kenshin let Sano leave with Kenji, and then turned back to the food he was getting ready to prepare. Kaoru came in and Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"Kenji seems to like Sano." Kenshin noted.  
  
"Funny he likes Sano better than Yahiko." Kaoru stated. "I didn't think that Sano would have patience for a kid but he is better than Yahiko when I needed or need help with him."  
  
Kenshin grinned. "An ex-gangster is better than Yahiko?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Kaoru told him. "You haven't been spending much time with Kenji yourself, Kenshin. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know koishii. Getting used to the change, I suppose." He explained to her. "I didn't expect to come back to find you with a child."  
  
Kaoru nodded and pulled some plates out to set the table with.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I got something for you today." He told her. "But you can't have it until you promise me something."  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked, glancing over at Kenshin quizzically.  
  
Author's Notes: MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, I am 100% certain that chapter SUCKED big time but I'm still posting it. Hope you guys liked it. WHAT DO YOU THINK KENSHIN BOUGHT AT THE MARKET THAT DAY?! Did I do good with Sano's interaction with Kenji? I need to know!! TELL ME THESE THINGS!!! Hehehehehe!!!  
  
Well, review responses:  
  
Krystalsailormoon: :: hugs you to death :: YOU LIVE!!! WAH!!!! Now I have 3 reviews to respond to from you!!! YAY!!! YOU LIVE!!! :: hugs you again :: And DUH we're violent Kenshin, I thought you'd realize that by now!!! OH!!! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!! You remember creepy evil stalker dude? I saw him the other day and he looks at me and he was with my friend Dani :: growls at evil dude trying to hurt Dani :: and she's all 'this is Louis' and I'm like 'I know' and he goes 'she doesn't like me so don't even bother'. I was like YES IN YOUR FACE EVIL CREEPY DUDE!! HE GOT THE MESSAGE!!! THAT MEANS YOU, BATTOUSAI, AND SANO DID GOOD SCARING HIM!!! Wah!!! Someone in Rurouni Kenshin to play Gollum? Hmmm.. Aoshi!!! Because he's all normal, then he's evil, then Kenshin made him normal again!! YA!! Or Saitou. Hehehehe. Saitou calling Kenshin master.. NO HIKO!! YEAH!!! Okay.. never mind... Hehehehehehe.  
  
:: sits up with you on my lap :: Well, hello to you to!! I think you cracked my head!!! :: touches head :: OW!! Be CAREFUL where you bounce and pounce!! HEY I MADE A RYHME!! Uh. however you spell it... He did say oro?! :: tries to remember :: OH YEAH I REMEMBER!!! Heheheh!!! Yes, Battousai is a daddy!!! Hehehehe... Battousai chaning diapers... Hahahahaha... I know my grandma loves to spoil me, that she does!! BUT YOU HAVE A DVD NOW AND I DON'T!! :: sulks :: OH!! DON'T MISS THE EPISODE ON THE 25TH!! I'll give you a hint..... it's called "Kaoru's Happy, Kenshin's proposal"..... Hehehehehe!!! AND YES YOU HAD BETTER SHARE THE BOOTY!!!! I MEAN COME ON IF YOU HAVE SAKE YOU'D BETTER SHARE BEFORE HIKO STEALS IT!! Oh.. and while I'm at it, we have had many requests for....... TSFTSES to be posted on THIS story, too......if you are up to it!!  
  
:: growls at school :: GRR STUPID SCHOOL!!! I understand what you mean though!! I hope things get better. Guess what? I have a C in my writing class........ Heheheheh ya know what? My friend Angie from school (no I am not lying) calls me love, too.... you guys are A LOT a like..... are you sure your not the same Angie?! :: ponders this :: Hmmmmmmm.......... Hehehehe!! :: finds self in death grip from all Kenshin gumi :: YES I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO!!! Hehehehe, love and hugs all around!!!  
  
OKAY WITH THAT LONG RESPONSE OUT OF THE WAY HERE ARE THE REST!!!  
  
Rhapsody07: Thank you Misao-chan!! Hehehehe, dude, I don't think Kenshin will leave because BATTOUSAI knows what's going on he is SMARTER in these regions than Kenshin!!! :: hides from angry rurouni :: AHH!!! I will mail you soon, okay?  
  
Kenshinsgrl: I can't remember what your idea was....... :: sweatdrops :: could you tell me again? I feel like such a bad authoress now...AND I WILL CALL YOU CHAN IF I WANT TO!!! :: giggles to self :: HEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Crimson Feline: Duh hyperness is the best, LOL!!! Hehehehehe!!! I am so HAPPY!!! Yay!!!  
  
Noner_89: I will update soon!!!  
  
Oni-chan: Well duh another cliffhanger, I'm FAMOUS for them, remember? I'm glad your loving the story, though!!! Makes me happy!!! :: hugs you ::  
  
Sayiangohan16: STUPID REVIEW BUTTON, DIE!!!! :: kills the review button :: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!! Uh.. o_O;; Oro... Hahaha, I stole the word!! Uh.. Hehehe!! Glad you like the story though!!!  
  
Angle1: :: stares at strangly colored pile of dust on the floor :: Yes I can guarantee that it turned into a pile of dust. It's under the plaque that says 'SOS'. And the plaque that says 'BT' is empty.. grr... stupid writers block... Hehehehe!!! Yes, that was a spolier, ne? But my story is SO off the real thing that it's not right!! Yes I am really getting the DVD's for Christmas. My grandma says so. Hehehehe. She loves me!! I will share!! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!! My parents don't like me watching Kenshin :: growls at parents :: GRR!!! Yes you caught up I am proud!! :: hugs you :: I thought Coming of the Dawn was a long story.. hehehehehe.... it took you a week to read, huh? Hehehehehe... I'm gonna time myeslf....  
  
K+K fanatic: Yay more reviews!!! :: reads number of pages :: HOLY FUDGE MONKIES!!! 4 PAGES TO RESPOND TO!! :: dies :: UH. I'M OKAY!! Anywayz, to your actual response........ Hehehe I know Kaoru is considered a raccoon that's why I put that in there..... I'm so smart!!! :: pictures Kenshin chasing a raccoon :: HEHEHE!! So it WAS you who called me Renee-sensei..... I thought that was so cool!!! Hehehe, I sound so selfish.... .but fanatic- chan (I have to call you that , I know not your name!!) I am not used to being worshiped so the day I get called Renee-sama I will die. NOW I'M RINI- SENSEI YAY!!!! Hehehehe, yes, I was thinking about that the other day!! Zanza/Sanosuke and Battousai/Kenshin...... and you know what else? NONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE PARENTS!! Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao.... even Ayami and Suzume live w/ their grandfather!!! I mean, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO HAVING PARENTS?! It's pshyco I tell you!!  
  
Little_Devil9: :: mouth drops :: SHARE YOUR RED FUSION W/ THIS PARCHED AUTHORESS!!! :: pouts :: hehehe. I liked your idea though!! :: clamps hands over mouth :: DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Uh.... oops....  
  
Piper: Yes I was thinking that too!! But you know Kenshin!!! DUH RUROUNI THEY CAN GET HER EASIER IF YOU LEAVE!!!  
  
Koneko Battousai: Yes, every day is a happy day when Kenshin is on!!! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH KENSHIN!!! Well... Maybe... No... I DON'T KNOW I'M CONFUSED!!! Hehehehe!! Glad you loved the fic and YES it is GOOD to be hyper!!!  
  
Dark Kishi: EYAY!!!! :: pounces and gives you a hug :: YAY YOU REVIEWED!!! YAY!!!! People who are reading this go read her ficcie!!! NOW!!! :: whistles :: No, to your review response!!! I tend to write HUGE ones... :: clears throat for her speech :: Yay I'm glad your glad I'm over my writers block!!! But you know what? This writers blocks stirred up another story and I have writers block on it now. :: growls at her brain :: STUPID BRAIN!!! Oh well!! Yes, UPDATE YOU MUST!!! Hehhehehehehe!!! I will MAKE you. I will WRITE THE CHAPTER FOR YOU!!! Thus far your fanart has been proving fruitless... :: growls at paper :: I'm trying so hard but I CAN'T EVEN GET KENSHIN'S EYES RIGHT!!!! Grr.. Oh well. I will draw something. Sometime. SOMEHOW!!!  
  
Ginny-cry: :: watches you beg :: Okay I will think about it!!!  
  
Michi Hatabaki: Yes, they do make a happy family... I wrote habby.. oops... BUT WHY DO ALL THEIR NAMES START W/ K'S? Kenshin, Kenji, Kaoru... geez.... hehehehe I notice these things!!! Well, I hope I updated to your expectations!!!  
  
Beraith: Yes I understand but I didn't know how else to word it!! It's okay it didn't bug me!!! I was like 'she's right!'. Heheheheh!!! Well.. Review response time.. O_o;; yes you are pure lust, now aren't you? Geez.. hehehehehehe.. oh well that works for me!! Whatever works for you!!! Hehehehe!!! Come rape me.... I might try that sometime (is being sarcastic) You sound like my friend Dani. She walks up to guys and licks them. O_o;;;; .... she told me to once.. BUT ONTO OTHER THINGS NOW!!! KUDOS FOR ME!!! Hehehe!! Yes, I always knew Battousai wasn't just a killing machine, he has feelings under that stone wall of his that made his head so thick and dense!!! I like Vanilla cappuchino. or however you spell it... but we don't own any :: sulks :: must get some from Sam.. hehehehe!!!  
  
Anime-Master7: YES YAHIKO FIXED THE BASE!!! THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE MORE WEAPONS NOW!!! WAH!!! Yes, liquid sugar is GOOD FOR THE SOUL!! Okay.. that made absolutely no sense... You know what? I have had a bottle cap for a free Dr. Pepper since June.. I keep remembering it but never use it.. O_o;;; Oh well!!! I need some pop, to bad we DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO BUY POP WITH!!! Dr. Pepper will have to wait.. hehehehehehe!! Oh.. Sidestory may continue... :: gives you thumbs up :: IS HIGHLY POSSIBLE!!!  
  
Koishii Sweet: No Kenshin ain't leaving for no 15 years!! I will kick his sorry rurouni butt if he does!!! :: growls :: He will stay, don't worry!!!  
  
Alli: thank you Alli and I will!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: YAY!! :: HUGS YOU :: You reviewed!! You live, too!! I'm finding out so many people still live!!! Yes and ignore ALL flames because your story is AMAZING no matter what other people say!!! I say so so there!!! :: growls at flamer :: I am still waiting for my first actual flame myself!! We shall see when I get it... :: is telling she is really asking for it :: Oh well!!!  
  
Phedre No Delauney: Yeah.. I suck at grammer and wording... lovely conversation!!! :: rereads with interest :: Hmmmmmmm..... hehehehe!! I am updating!!!  
  
Kenshin's Demon: Checked your story out, read it, and thought it was good!! Keep writing, okay? I may be picky but I like a lot of stuff.. :: shrugs :: I have to really hate something to tell you. But for real, I LOVE YOUR STORY!! Very interesting!! Because I said so!!! ^_^  
  
DragonTamer9741: Yes you did!! I was talking to you!! And I get this 'I found a mistake. I found a mistake.' Hehehehehe!! Now!! :: takes a super breath:: Love, hugs, sugar pills, root BEER, drugs, WHIPPED CREAM, cotton candy, PUDDING, reeses, string cheese, coffee that's 99% sugar, Dr. Pepper, Crème Soda, drugs, CAKE AND ICE CREAM, nachos, Hershey's chocolate, sugared donuts, Liquide sugar, glazed donuts, and sweet-tarts! Beat that chicka!!  
  
Black Twilight: Actually... I haven't gotten a flame yet!! ^_^ I'm waiting for one because I don't think it'll be that bad!! Look, I'll get one and be like NO!!!! And start to cry. Heheheheeh!! Oh well!! YES BY ALL MEANS RIGHT A SIDE STORY TO MY FICCIE!!! I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU DO!!! :: hugs you a lot :: PLEASEY PLEASEY PLEASEY!!! IN THE PURPLE NOTEBOOK, YES!!! GO GO GO GO GO GO!!! WRITE WRITE WRITE!! Tell me when you post it so I can put a link on my author's page and I can read it be all 'OH YEAH!!'. Hehehehehe!!! E-mail me soon, okay? AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!! I don't wanna wait and find out how it turns out I WANNA KNOW NOW!!! :: pouts :: You are welcome bunches!!!  
  
Aglaia102: Yes!! It is next time!!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: 9 months of pregnancy!! He can't be 2 yet!! He's a little bit over 1, I said that didn't I? So he's like 1 ½!!! Okay!!! Makes sense, don't it? :: sweatdrops :: I see you have been coming up w/ ideas :: ponders them :: POSSIBILITIES!!! Yes yes yes!!!  
  
Catrina 3: YES KENSHIN YOU BAKA-HENTAI-RUROUNI!! I don't KNOW what color Kenji's eyes are!! He can have red hair to brown hair, blue eyes or purple eyes that's what I've read so far on mini-oro.com. Either way his character is still the same BUT NOT IN MY STORY!! I don't think he's even going to get old enough to hate Kenshin... :: watchs at you glomp Kenshin:: I think you need a clone... Hehehehe!! Latez!!  
  
There are the responses!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. WHY IS EVERYONE AFTER ME!!!  
  
Crystal: Because you're cute!!! ^_^x  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. Kaoru-dono!!!  
  
Crystal: Ahhh!!!  
  
Kenshin: :: reads reviews :: You SCRATCHED Battousai behind the ears?! What do you think he is, a dog?  
  
Crystal: Yes!!! BATTOUSAI IS FUZZY!!!  
  
Everyone: :: sweatdrops ::  
  
Kaoru: I didn't think it was possible to use those words in a sentence....  
  
Crystal: That's what Lady Himura said..... I HAVE QUOTES!!! AOSHI TELL THEM MY QUOTES!!!  
  
Aoshi: :: grumbles :: I is a gud righter.  
  
Crystal: hehehehe!! Yes it is supposed to be spelled like that!! It makes it funny!!!  
  
Aoshi: AND... Cliffhangers aren't bad unless you fall off the edge.  
  
Crystal: Yes!! NOW GO DANCE IN YOUR PENGUIN SUIT YOU KODACHI WEILDING PENGUIN!!! ( I got that off of I fic I was reading the other night!)  
  
Kaoru: Hehehehehe.. Kodachi weilding penguin...  
  
Well, Ja!!!  
  
Luv and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	5. Afternoon Visitors and the Promise

Disclaimer: NOPE!!! NO OWNAGE OF KENSHIN OVER HERE!!!  
  
Author's Notes: AHHHH!!! I've been so wrapped up in writing 'Breaking Through' and coming up with all these story BEGINNINGS (all of which I have NO clues for where to go AFTER the beginning point) that I forgot about this one!! And I drew a picture for Dark Kishi's fic, 'Freedom' (GO READ IT!!) and guess what? I LOST IT AT SCHOOL!!! I think it's in one of my books but I don't remember which one, which means the hunt is on!! But I am now writing in this story. So congratulate me!!! I have been flooded with reviews so I don't think I'm going to be able to put those in. Plus someone reviewed and told me they were scary..... KRYSTALSAILORMOON, I mailed you the last part of TSFTSES, which means, fans of the 'side-story', if she writes me back IT SHALL BE CONTINUING IN THIS FIC! Oh! And Kenshin'sgrl, I'm thinking over your idea. If what I have started to somewhat plan out for this story doesn't work, then you will be seeing your idea. I like it. So we shall see, okay?  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
*** Chapter 5- Afternoon Visitors and the Promise***  
  
"What do I have to promise you?" Kaoru questioned slowly, almost afraid of what his answer would be.  
  
He sighed and stared at her momentarily, as if sizing her up. Kaoru squirmed beneath his gaze and finally he spoke.  
  
"You must promise me many things, koishii." He explained, turning away from her to stare towards the brightly lit sky. "You must promise me that you will keep yourself safe."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You must promise me that you will never love another the way you do me."  
  
Kaoru turned towards him. "Never."  
  
"Never promise or you'd never?"  
  
"I'd never feel that way for another."  
  
He nodded and then proceeded. "You must promise me---"  
  
"Jou-chan!" came the screech. "Kenji's getting into the cupboards again!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go get Kenji. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
She jumped up and ran off to help Sano. Kenshin sat there and sulked. So close. He had been so close. So close he could taste it, he could feel it in his bones. His entire body was awakened to the moment and now it was lost.  
  
"And so I just wanted to give this to you." Kenshin continued, even though he knew she was gone, sarcastically speaking to the air. "Oh thank you Kenshin. You're so welcome. Yadda yadda."  
  
Finally getting his sudden growing anger under control he strolled inside to help Kaoru with Kenji. He twisted through the hall and into the doorway, only to find a new bundle set into his arms. He nearly dropped it but he clutched the red thing quickly.  
  
"He got into the rice.... we have to go up town to buy some more, so can you watch Kenji, Kenshin? Please?" Kaoru begged him, pouting.  
  
Kenshin adjusted Kenji and nodded to Kaoru. She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before walking out the door with Sano and Yahiko on her heels. Kenshin turned to Kenji who just stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"So.... what do you do all day?" Kenshin asked him, not exactly sure of how to act around his son.  
  
Kenji grabbed a little bokken from the side and smacked Kenshin in the head.  
  
"Oro!" he squeaked. "So that's what you do."  
  
Bringing Kenji into the dojo he set him down and sat in a corner watching him as he played around the room.  
  
"Why did I let Kaoru go to the market?" he asked himself. "Sure Sano and Yahiko are with her but why did I let her go?"  
  
Unknown to him, Kenji had snuck up to him and was drawing closer to the katana that was still securely placed next to the new sakabatou, just in case he would need it. Kenji's hand hovered above the hilt, not sure what to do. He was too young to understand the difference between a real sword and the ones that his mother played around with, so he just reached out for it.  
  
Kenshin felt something at his side and immediately pulled his swords toward him. He caught Kenji's hand in the process. Letting go and carefully removing Kenji's hand, he stared down at his shocked violet eyes as they stared back at him.  
  
"No. You don't touch my swords." Kenshin warned. "These aren't wood, they hurt people."  
  
Kenji pouted to him, hoping it would have the same affect on him that it did on his mother. For being on the verge of turning two years old, Kenji was very smart and knew how to get around things.  
  
'He's kind of cute!' the rurouni said. 'Isn't he cute?'  
  
'Yeah, I guess.' Battousai grumbled. 'Hey! What am I thinking? I don't think things are cute!'  
  
Shaking his head he stared at Kenji and lifted him onto his lap.  
  
"Daddy's swords are sharp." He tried to explain.  
  
"Sharp." Kenji repeated, trying the word on for size.  
  
"Yes. They hurt. " he continued. "Make people cry. So you don't touch them. No one but me touches them. No one else needs to touch these."  
  
Kenji seemed to understand and Kenshin smiled at him. Kenji just smiled back and grabbed a bokken, hitting him again.  
  
"Oro! You've been around your mother and Uncle Sano too long!" Kenshin complained, earning himself a giggle from Kenji.  
  
A sudden rustling alerted his Battousai senses, and he sought out a ki. Grabbing Kenji and trying to find a place to hide him, he inched along the halls until he found a closet to stay in. He opened the door and set Kenji down, trying to keep him quiet.  
  
"Shh." He said, kneeling on the floor so Kenji had something to grab onto.  
  
He searched for a ki while slightly opening the paper door that contained them. His mind could feel the pressure of two or more men in the dojo, and soon his eyes caught sight of them, also. They were walking around as if they were inspecting the dojo, but the ki they gave off was strong, as if they were searching for a fight.  
  
"So this is where Kamiya lives." One of them said.  
  
Battousai growled within him. 'They're after Kaoru.... if they touch her I will kill them if you like it or not.' He warned his other halves.  
  
"Kind of run down, don't you think?" another stated, walking along the wall and picking up the practice bokkens.  
  
"What do you expect from a whore like her, anyway? She's only 20 and she has a kid, no husband, and lives with an ex-gangster and his younger brother, has ties to the Oniwabanshu, she's just asking for trouble." The first man stated.  
  
"I thought she was with the Battousai."  
  
"Battousai's dead, we all know that. He hasn't killed anyone in 2 years and the war is still raging, so he must have died somewhere along the line."  
  
The other man turned to face the first. "Wouldn't it be fun to claim her as our own before we killed her? A spirit like hers would be fun to break."  
  
It took a lot of control to stay in the closest after that comment. He hadn't minded them speaking about him, but no one was allowed to speak of Kaoru like that. Battousai's amber eyes gleamed maliciously towards the men who had no clue they were speaking about the Battousai's koishii in his presence. He kept quiet and continued to hope Kenji realized he needed to be quiet.  
  
"That would be fun, but she won't go down that easy. And we won't have time. To get to her we'll probably have to use the kid."  
  
"Her student?"  
  
"No, her baby. She knows the kid can hold a fight, the gangster could probably kill us if he wanted, but the baby will be her defeat." The man stated. "If we could just find the baby...... she didn't bring him with her today when she left."  
  
'They've been watching her? How long has this been happening? Why didn't I feel their presence earlier?' Kenshin wondered suddenly.  
  
"Either way we can't attack until she's alone. One day when the gangster and his brother leave her alone. " the man continued. "It's going to be as painful as possible, also."  
  
"Why are we doing this, again?"  
  
"Her father refused to teach me this Kamiya Kasshin Ryu because it protects without killing, and I killed a student. They never realized how strong their style could be if they just used it to it's potential. I need to get revenge on them and destroy the Kamiya line. If she had only been in the dojo the first day when I burned it down. No, she had been off visiting and now she got back on her feet."  
  
He walked over to the plaque on the dojo that stated the master's name and the style along with its ideals.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, Adjacent Master, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, The sword that protects life without killing." He read, his eyes scanning the writing. "Die Kamiya. But before we go, lets leave them a message."  
  
By now Kenshin and completely closed the shoji, so he could not spy on what was occurring outside. He heard a lot of rustling and could only wait to see what had happened in the dojo. He felt their ki and waited for them to leave. Once they were out of his range, he opened the door to the stuffy closet and allowed Kenji to step out on his own before following.  
  
The walls were covered in messages, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu plaque lay on the floor. Kenshin lifted it up and read it, anger bubbling inside him. How long had these men been watching Kaoru? Why didn't they know that he had returned? They had a surprise coming for them if they thought that they could get to Kaoru.  
  
He let his eyes travel back to the walls and read the messages.  
  
SLUT.  
  
DISGRACEFUL WOMAN.  
  
DIE KAMIYA.  
  
DOWN WITH KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU.  
  
KENDO IS NOT FOR WOMEN.  
  
LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN.  
  
The messages only angered him more. They had been splattered along the walls with ink, which was slowly seeping its way into the porous wood. Kenshin glanced over toward Kenji, who had fallen asleep on the floor. He left quickly to get a blanket and came back, placing Kenji on it before he started to clean the walls, thinking over if he should tell Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko what was happening.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
"Kenshin!" came Kaoru's voice, twisting through the building. "We're back!"  
  
Kenshin dropped the cloth he had been holding. He had finally cleaned off all of the graffiti and could safely keep the happenings of that afternoon a secret. Kaoru walked into the dojo and saw Kenji lying peacefully upon the blanket. She smiled and looked over at him.  
  
"How long has he been asleep?" she questioned as she lifted him into her arms gently.  
  
Kenshin watched, mesmerized, before answering. "A few hours, maybe two or three."  
  
She starts to leave but stops. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What were you doing in here? Your eyes are amber." She told him.  
  
Kenshin hadn't realized he was still in his angered Battousai mode from when the mysterious men had showed up and threatened his family. He shook his head.  
  
"Must have gotten into my work. I wasn't really doing anything." He lied easily.  
  
She nodded and walked off with Kenji, leaving Kenshin alone in the dojo to think over what had been plaguing him.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
The rest of the night flew by quickly. Sano and Yahiko argued over dinner and who was going to eat the last of the food, Kenji watched and tried to perform some of punches and kicks that Sano and Yahiko were exchanging on Kenshin, Kaoru got angry and added in a few words. Dysfunctional family, Kenshin came to think of them as, but a family nonetheless that he needed to protect.  
  
Now he was sitting upon the roof, staring blankly at the stars that dotted the sky so lightly. He could hear Sano and Yahiko telling Kaoru that they would take Kenji for the night over to where Sano had been renting a home, and heard Kaoru's protests, saying it wasn't as safe place. Finally Sano had won her over and she had stomped back inside, presumably to go to sleep.  
  
His thoughts wandered as he thought over what had occurred that afternoon. Maybe it had been good that he had not been given the chance to finish what he was trying to say to Kaoru. As long as no one knew he had returned, the safer Kenji and her were. He shook his head. No, he decided, he needed to ask her that.  
  
A sound shook him out of his thoughts and Kaoru had joined him up on the roof, leaning her head on his shoulder as she sat comfortably next to him. Unconsciously he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer but never taking his gaze away from the sky.  
  
"Kenshin, the whole time you were gone, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"I trained, became stronger, made a vow never to kill unless it was to protect you." He answered slowly.  
  
She glanced down towards their now intertwined hands. "I haven't allowed you to kill for me yet, so what makes you think I will now?"  
  
"You never know when it will become necessary. I killed Shishio, didn't I?"  
  
She shook her head. "I had no say in that. I was too weak to stop you and you were too far gone in anger to be stopped, even if I had tried."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before I left?"  
  
"I didn't want to scare you off." She answered him truthfully. "I didn't think you'd come back if you knew."  
  
He glanced over at her, shock on his face. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Battousai doesn't pass me as one who likes children or wishes to dwell upon the dangers and risks he would be putting a child into. So I kept it hidden and waited for to come back." She told him.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Even when I was Battousai, I often played with children. They held and innocence I was never allowed to contain." He said solemnly.  
  
"Kenshin, you're still Battousai. He's a part of you. But at the same time, you've changed who you are." Kaoru told him. "You can't deny that you never were the Battousai. That title is going to follow you forever. But you can admit it and repent for what you did."  
  
He glanced toward her, shocked at her sense. "Which I wish to begin now, by finishing what I was trying to say to you earlier. Can I?"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Yes, go ahead."  
  
He smiled. "You must promise me that you will allow me to protect you, for always."  
  
She nodded to him. "I promise."  
  
"You must promise to be truthful to me, to never hold anything away from me."  
  
"I promise you."  
  
He reached into his gi. "And you must promise me that you will wait for me."  
  
"What are you doing? Are you leaving again?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. But, I am giving you this ring. It's not an engagement ring, for I am not prepared for that commitment. It is a promise ring, to always hold those promises you just gave me."  
  
He slipped it onto her right ring finger.  
  
"One day maybe I will be ready to commit to you but now I am not. All I can do is hope this is enough."  
  
"I promise you this is more than enough for now." She told him. "But you have to promise me something before I accept this."  
  
"What koishii?"  
  
"Kenshin-anata, you had better not ever leave me again."  
  
"Hai, I promise koishii."  
  
Author's Notes: Well......... there you go!!! My god I'm so tired...... my eyes are like dying. Hehehehehehehehehe!! Was that as sucky as I thought it was? Well, we're leading up to where I've been trying to get. Hope this works out correctly!!!  
  
Since I have not much to say now......... and all I want to do is sleep, I will say GOODBYE!!!  
  
Luv and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	6. Hidden Memories

Disclaimer: Ah yesh.... yesh, yesh is my new word for 'yes'........ I HAVE GAINED CONTROL OF KENSHIN!!! I STOLE HIM!!! :: laughs :: TAKE THAT!!! :: hears knocking on door :: Who's that? :: opens door, it's Saitou ::  
  
Saitou: I'll take that as a confession... you're going to jail, little lady.  
  
Me: NO!! HERE!! TAKE HIM BACK!!!  
  
Saitou: I DON'T WANT THE BATTOUSAI!!  
  
Me: Good!!! Give him back!!! (said argument goes on for a few hours....)  
  
Author's Notes: Hehhehehehehe.... CHAPTER 6!!! WAH!!! I'm so happy. I wanna write and write and write, but that would mean I'm a BIG procrastinator... oh well, I don't care I'm happy. This story has 166 reviews, and 'Coming of the Dawn' has 592 reviews :: hugs herself :: I'm so happy!!! For real I don't care how many reviews I get but it just makes you feel so happy.... And after this announcement will be the chapter ( and forward apology to you and your brothers, Lady Himura, if I spelled their pennames wrong!!) AND!! GO READ LADY HIMURA'S FIC, 'TELL HER!'while your at this all!!:  
  
Crystal Renee: WAHH!! Well, while Lady Himura has announced our plan, I BELIEVE I SHOULD DO IT TOO!!! Okay... LHACRAFU Club has decided quite sponteously, that...... WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE ANIME INDUSTRY!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!!! It's all gonna start small.... by designing bedrooms speicifically targetted to waking you up by hanging a picture of your favorite anime guy above your bed.  
  
Lady Himura: With this ingenious plan you will wake up, want to jump into the bisho's arms and BOOM!! You'll fall off your bed and be wake!!!  
  
Crystal Renee: And with that money we will slowly by out all the anime's in the world!!  
  
Lady Himura: AND WE WILL CONTINUE RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!  
  
Crystal Renee: And you will like it because you are jealous of the little voices that speak to me!!!  
  
Lady Himura: O.O Huh?  
  
Crystal Renee: I'm not a ditz I just lack common sense.  
  
Lady Himura: AHH!! You're making us lose supporters!!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Ahhh, but that's what they WANT you to think!!! With the Kenshingumi answering the support phones :: points to said characters and phones :: they will be calling in with support just to speak with them!!! THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!! I'm just making them call to complain of my insanity!!!  
  
Lady Himura: Oh!!! ^__^ It all makes sense now!!!  
  
Crystal Renee: I can't help myself!!! ^____^;;; :: is overly proud of herself ::  
  
SSJHimura: I LOVE YOU AND NOBODY ELSE!!!  
  
Crystal Renee/Lady Himura: O.O?  
  
DarknessFlame: Huh? Why the heck did you say that?  
  
SSJHimura: It's a song!!! OKAY!!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Thank god you weren't saying that to me... But please, call in with your support!!! ^____^ You'll get to speak with the Kenshingumi!!!  
  
Sano: AHH!! DIE EVIL PHONE!!! :: uses Futae-no-Kiwami on phone :: You can't speak if you're not a human!!! IT'S HADES!!!  
  
Lady Himura: First Kenshin with the microphone now Sano with the telephone?  
  
Crystal Renee: I don't think they like anything with a 'phone' on the end of it....  
  
Saitou: :: arrest Sano :: You're defacing private property, that's a misdemanor...  
  
Sano: THAT THING IS POSSESSED I TELL YOU!!! TELL 'EM KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: :: stares because he now knows a 'phone' won't hurt you :: It is not possessed Sano, that it is not.  
  
Saitou: I'm gonna take this MORON to the loonybin!!!  
  
SSJHimura/Crystal Renee/Lady Himura/DarknessFlame: O.O...  
  
Kaoru: :: to Megumi :: Shouldn't we help Sano?  
  
Megumi: Nah, the moron could use some time with his own kind. Besides, there are phones to be answered.  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 6- Hidden Memories****  
  
Kenshin woke up the next day, stretching before his hand bumped into something soft and velvety. He opened his eyes quickly to see Kaoru laying there, still completely overtaken by sleep, her shoulder bare for him to see. His mind refused to remind him of what had gone on the previous day, so he had to mentally fight with himself to get it back from his greedy side.  
  
The images and feelings flew back, some making him angry, and some causing him to blush profusely at the thought of Kaoru being so--- forward. He couldn't believe he was blushing but forced the hentai-ish thoughts away from his mind and then stared down at Kaoru with affection etched into his face. Tentatively he reached out to her, brushing the raven strands that concealed her face away, and gently brushing his knuckles against her rosy cheeks, in circles that were meant to soothe her. Why he was trying to soothe he was not sure, but he continued with his ministrations, the feel of her skin beneath his fingers alerting him as to just how gentle he could really be.  
  
'I'm lucky,' Kenshin thought to himself, mystified in the content way that Kaoru could sleep. 'I remember her nightmares... due to the battle at the Inn. I wonder if they still haunt her from time to time, the way all images from the revolution do to me?'  
  
Smiling passionately down upon her, he bent down to give her a quick kiss upon the forehead. He never made it that far. A stirring around the house alerted the Battousai within to danger and he jumped up, threw his yukata back on and after grabbing a hold of his closest weapon, headed out of the room and down the hall. His eyes scanned the area quickly trying to take in all possible dangers around him.  
  
His ears picked up a sound reverting from the kitchen and he whisked towards it, hiding himself easily in the shadows that still lingered in the house.  
  
((And right about now your authoresses would like to tell you...... THAT I HAVE BEEN ATTACKED AGAIN BY THE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! So if the rest sucks or seems rushed, I am sorry!! ))  
  
Standing alone in the darkness, his eyes sought out the two men from the day before rummaging through the kitchen area. His eyes formed dangerous slits. Why were these men after Kaoru? Was it about time he warned her about them.  
  
"Katsura said to kill Kamiya, Gohei!! Why do we keep coming here and checking around?" the smaller man questioned.  
  
'Katsura!' Kenshin growled in his mind. 'The bastard is still after her? After us?'  
  
"Because, I am not doing this for Katsura. I'm destroying Battousai's life for Katsura, but I am killing Kamiya for my own reasons."  
  
"We could kill her now, she's sleeping!"  
  
"You forget she's got a little brat with her now. And besides you only kill someone who is awake. Even I am righteous enough to give her a chance to defend herself." The man named Gohei responded. "Even though it won't help her much."  
  
Kenshin's anger grew but he refused to attack the men yet. Kaoru would wake up and she wouldn't like to clean up blood. Or worse, she'd make him clean it up. So he waited patiently for them to leave. And then he would question Kaoru.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru was practicing with her bokken; her movements were precise and strong as she swung. Kenshin was standing in the doorway, watching with interest as she flew around gracefully attacking her invisible opponent. He had never really taken the time to watch her practice or really paid attention to how she fought before, and as he stood there following her movements, he could see her strength. When she took out her ribbon and took of her kimono to come out grabbed in a gi and hakama, she held a strength that was not customary for women. Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. She needed to be strong, to protect herself from his enemies, and the enemies that would surely become her own.  
  
But he had to admit to himself that even if her technique was strong and could surly protect her; it was still weak in weaponry. She wasn't fast enough to face most of his opponents, he knew, especially the ones that had already surfaced.  
  
Enishi. Shishio. Saitou.  
  
Kenshin's thoughts fell on Saitou. Where was Saitou? He was certain he had survived their last encounter, and with the war over, what was he doing? Would he still be the constant threat Kenshin worried he was? He wasn't sure. But know he needn't think of Saitou's possibility of danger, right now, Gohei was the man he had to worry about.  
  
"Koishii, spread your legs a little farther to the left. It will give you more speed and your movement won't be so choppy." Kenshin suggested.  
  
Kaoru tossed her head to face him, her hair flying around her in its ponytail as sweat dripped from her face. Her bokken was held strongly before her and she gave him look before spreading her legs a little more.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
He nodded. Kaoru proceeded to perform the movement she had been before, to discover that he had been correct all along. She had gained speed and the movement seemed more like a part of her. She spun and lunged with her newfound speed and charisma, not noticing how tired she was really becoming. She didn't feel like she was working herself too hard. This was the first workout she had truly had since the fight with Saitou. Two years out of practice, she needed to get herself back into shape.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Kaoru, when was the last time you practiced?"  
  
"Last time? Remember Saitou?" she asked him, swinging her bokken and stopping an inch away from his nose before twirling away to continue with her katas.  
  
"You can tell you're out of practice."  
  
She glared at him. "Do you want this bokken up your nose, Kenshin?"  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Oro!"  
  
Kaoru grinned, satisfied with her threat as she continued to practice. Her movements slowly became more fluid, but not like they would be once she was used to the workout again. She wasn't going to let Kenshin think she was weak. She could protect herself if she needed and she was going to let him see just how strong the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu really was. She fake dodged an attack and sliced her bokken backwards, where if had anyone been standing, they would be receiving a painful blow to the back, probably enough to paralyze them if aimed correctly. She drew her bokken back and stood straight, breathing in deeply.  
  
"Kaoru, who's Gohei?"  
  
Kaoru spun around again, her eyes wide. "Gohei Hiruma? He was expelled from my father's kendo school for attacking a student with a real sword. We only use bokkens, as you know, because this is a school for teaching that a sword is not for killing but protecting. My father expelled Gohei after rendering his right thumb useless. I haven't seen or heard of him since. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's why he wants revenge." Kenshin muttered to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Kaoru nearly screamed. "Have you heard something on him? Have you seen him? Has he been here looking for me? Kenshin you have to tell me, this is a matter of my family's honor. It's his fault my school's name is tainted. He killed using my technique; he burned the original dojo trying to kill me. Kenshin, tell me what you know I need to know. If he wants revenge them he's going to face me."  
  
"If he gets through me."  
  
"Kenshin this isn't your fight."  
  
"He was hired by Katsura, therefore it is just as much my fight as it is yours!" the Battousai within growled. "And he's not touching you if he thinks he can or not."  
  
Kaoru gripped her bokken tightly, holding it in a death, vice-like grip as her eyes fell to the floor. In the next instant she was smashing it onto Kenshin's head.  
  
"If I can do that to the Battousai then I can protect myself against Gohei and anyone else!" she screamed at him when she finally stopped. "So stop trying to protect me when it's my fight..."  
  
"Kaoru you promised me!" Kenshin cried. "Remember that ring? You promised me you would let me protect you!"  
  
"This isn't your fight though!" she complained.  
  
"I don't care. I'm protecting you because I'm not losing you. " Kenshin growled. "If you like it or not, because Kenji is better off growing up with a mother than he is growing up with an ex-assassin for a father."  
  
Out of his rage Kenshin left. He didn't want to argue with Kaoru, and he didn't want to yell at her. So the best thing for him to do was leave.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry the chapter was short and I hope you read the announcement. I think the next chapter will be longer, so no worries!!! ^___^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Beraith: Thanks!! I know..... my brain is kinda fried too!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I'm sorry I didn't tell you if I was gonna use your idea but I could have swore I put in the authors notes that I was going to think it over and if my idea that I had didn't work then I was going to use yours. If you wanna use yours in your own story (or maybe a spin off from this one.... If you want) then go ahead!!! Ah yesh, Crystal Renee-chan would be me.... my name on MSN is 'Little Crystal is Fuzzy' in Japanese. It was gonna be Battousai is Fuzzy but I didn't get around to using that... oh well!! Hehehehehehehehe! Bye bye!! Oh, and I believe you asked if I would read your story? Mail it to me and I would be more than happy to give you my honest opinion and a few pointers.  
  
Baka Ryu: Yes!! I feel for your Sano clone!!! :: pets him :: Poor guy. Love and torture does all come together as one, ne? Hehehehehehe!! My hands are freezing like you wouldn't believe right now. Hehehehehe. I will try and keep that in mind because I figured the best way to make Kenji believable (since I only have 3 siblings, 2 cousins, and 1 little kindergardener in my family) that I would not have him talk much. I'll try and remember that. When they say their s's, ch's, and b's, what do they make their sounds like? (this coming from the person who loves little kids). THANKS DUDE!! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON!! And update Shattered Amber ASAP!  
  
Agalia102: I know you love it and I know you will be here and YOU ARE VERY SO WELCOME!! You know I will finish this no matter how hard it is to write.  
  
Rhapsody07: We ALL want a man like Kenshin!! Well, at least you and me do!! Maybe he could warm up my hands for me right now. They are REALLY cold!!! Hehehehehe!! I'M IN DIRE NEED OF A KENSHIN!! That sounds so pathetic...... hehehehe!! But wait..... I have clones..... O.O.... They all runned away....Glad you liked!! Later!! -Bell-chan  
  
Human Chew Toy: Glad you liked it still and thanks for reviewing to so many of my stories (I'm taking it you read them ALL so far?! Thank you!!). MAKES ME FEEL SO VERY HAPPY!!  
  
Angle1: They do have a lot of enemies, do they not? I can tell you though that this story is going to be short so after these dudes and a little 'unfinished buisness' with two other people it will be over and they can be happy together!!  
  
LilInuyashaMunky: WAHH!!!! :: hugs you :: YOU READ MY STORY!! I'm so happy!!! I'm glad you think it's good!! And Kenji is such a cutie..... but then again I've always been a sucker for little kids!!!  
  
TYDYE girl: Glad you like!!  
  
K&K Fanatic: Yotaka? Okay I'll try to remember that!! I think I may have a thought or two from Kenji if I can fit it in. And I like the idea of him..... going Battousai... maybe in the end!!! REMIND ME!!!  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Glad you like!! And Kenji is always adorable!! When hasn't he been? :: ponders this :: Hm!! Well thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Krystalsailormoon: You sure are happy happy joy joy!! :: ponder this :: REN AND STIMPY!!! Okay..... yes... hold on my mom is yelling at me because I'm not eating.... must go eat...  
  
Kenshin: You're leaving me to her mercy?!  
  
Crystal: Hey!! Who's the wimpy one? You're the one who know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, not me!!  
  
Angie: What's going on here?  
  
Crystal: (points) Kaoru tried to kill Gohei and then she attacked Kenshin and I caught him and told her not to and she got mad at me so I'm hiding!! (holds onto Kenshin's gi and clings to his back)  
  
Angie: (looks at Kaoru) There there Kaoru, why take your anger out on them when you have a freeloader and a student to scream at?  
  
Kaoru: You're right!! SANO! YAHIKO!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!  
  
Kenshin: You to know they're going to kill you for that. :: tries to pry Crystal off his back ::  
  
Angie: I'd like to see 'em try. :: helps him pry her off so she can pounce him ::  
  
Heheheheheheehehe!!! I am VERY cold!!! Yes, quite funny!! Battousai likes to grumble about kids and you like to pounce him. You tend to do that when he grumbles... Hehehehehehe!! Luv and hugs!!  
  
Innocence8: Yes!! I am telling you that this has to do with BEFORE she even met Battousai, back when her dojo burned down in the first place. Yes!! Glad a bunch that you are reading this!!  
  
Kyasurin-chan: hehehehehehehehehe!!! BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I think sugar may be why I'm so happy and grinny right now!! I can't help myself!! I love you and and nobody else!! O_o;;; I didn't mean to do that!!! I was only gonna write I can't help myself!! Oh well!! Hehehehehehe!! THE HYPERNESS IS TOO INTENSE!!!!!!  
  
Alli: So happy you enjoy my stories!! :: hugs you ::  
  
Black Twilight: (reads review)  
  
Kenshin: I resent that!! I do SO have backbone!! :: pouts and crosses his arms ::  
  
Me: You look so cute like that Kenshin. :: pounces him ::  
  
Heheheheheehehehehe!! I can't wait for the side ficcie to come out I MUST READ IT!! I will read it!! Tell me when you get it out and the title and I will direct everyone to it!! Thank you and mail me soon!!  
  
Anime-Master7: I guess we've got a different side story going on!! Is that okay with you? I'm trying!! I can't write it without Krystalsailormoon and she hasn't written yet!!!  
  
Ginny-cry: ^_^ C^)^D !!!  
  
Noner-89: Hehehehehheeh!! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!! My ear was falling off from all your screaming!!  
  
Kenshin's Demon: Yippee!! You need to update ASAP on your ficcie too!! :: pouts to you :: :: pokes Kenshin :: :: he pouts to you too ::  
  
Catrina3: Maybe it was Gohei.... Hehehehehehe!! I was expecting the episode where Kenshin accidently proposed to Kaoru but NOPE they played the first one!! That's okay I've never seen it and now I have so I am still happy!! ^__^ Glad you love it so very muchly so, Caroline!!!! I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW THAT I AM SO HAVING FUN WITH THIS!! Even if my fingers wanna fall off... hehehehehee!!  
  
Sagitarious Devil: (stares) YES LETS ALL GANG UP ON THE EVIL DUDES!! It's it funny how I try and kill my own bad guys?! Hehehehehehe!! I'm strange... my mommy and my two sisters were arguing over dinner and I was getting a headache because of them and so I screamed 'I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!' at the top of my lungs and they all shut up and my mom goes 'you are a coconut!'. Hehehehehehe!!  
  
Little Devil 9: You're God? Why? :: bows down to you for that you don't get mad at me at me and damn me to hell :: OH GREAT ONE!!! Hehehehehehehe!! I will see about that!! Anywayz!!! I must splits but I will respond again!! Eventually!!  
  
Brittanie Love: WAH!! :: huggles you :: YOU REVIEWED!! Yessy, be updating your story sooon pleaseyful!!! I need to e-mail you soon.... if only I had time!! I will eventually and I will try to make it long!! 


	7. Call of the Katana

Disclaimer: Oh!! I'm off to see my sensei!! The powerful sensei of Hiten Mitsurugi!!! Uh... wait... HIKO DOESN'T LIVE IN AN INSANE ASLYUM!!! :: starts to bang on walls with pads :: LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Megumi : Lets keep her in here a few more hours.  
  
Kenshingumi: :: agrees religiously ::  
  
Author's Notes: ::is tired :: Phew. I wanted to get all of my chapters started because I am going to be the slowest updater in the world. School is draining the crap out of me and then I'm taking on a lot of my friends problems, so my mind is like 'blah' yet it gave me an idea for ANOTHER RK story. But I'm not starting it yet. Actually, I'm trying to bribe someone into taking the idea from me!!! ^_^ Oh. And I am totally out of ideas for this story and 'Breaking Through'. My story, 'Building The Hitokiri' is going along okay (maybe it's because I only have 5 reviewers, 7 reviews total even though I only got 2 chapters up?) for some reason, though. But that story is not a quick updater, either. I feel bad for making everyone wait.... : sigh : All I can do is try, though. So all this is off of the top of my head and I hope it works out okay.  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 7- Call of the Katana***  
  
Kaoru was mad. Heck, she was furious. Kenshin had no right to tell her that she couldn't protect her own family name. She swung her bokken in a mad rage, with more vigor and power than before. At the moment she wasn't sure if she would care if he came in there, with her like that. She'd pummel him to the ground if he even tried to talk to her again that day.  
  
She knew that there truly was no reason for her anger. All he wanted to do was protect her because he loved her, and she meant a lot to him. And he wanted to protect Kenji. But why in the world did he think that Kenji having a mother was more important to him than having a father? Kenji needed a male figure in his life that was actually going to be a good influence.  
  
Then she shook her head. What was she saying? Sano was an ex- gangster, Aoshi was a spy, Yahiko was a brat and Kenshin was the Battousai. Kenji wasn't going to have a normal male figure in his life. She grinned a little at this thought and continued on swinging her bokken, trying to release a little of her anger. Her eyes flew around the room and envisioned imaginary enemies, one of which happened to be the beast Gohei. She knocked him down quickly and then grinned.  
  
Upon stopping she spotted something, and an uncontrollable urge over came her as she walked over. Her eyes scanned the foreign yet familiar object, fingering it with her curious and expectant gaze. She was a little apprehensive, but her mind told her to touch it.  
  
Kenshin had forgotten one of his swords.  
  
Kaoru bent over and lifted the sword by its sheath, touching it and feeling a brand new sensation overtake her body. Her fingers grazed across some engraved lettering, and she read it.  
  
"Himura Battousai." She mumbled.  
  
Licking her lips she wondered if she should. Would he know? The sword was already heavy in her hands. Taking a deep breath she slipped it from its sheath as silently as she could, almost dropping the sheath and the sword in the process.  
  
She was holding his katana. The katana that held immense bloodstains against the hilt that would never disappear. She set the sheath down and found both of her hands wrapping around the leather-clad hilt, shaking nervously. She had never held a weapon that served death to so many. But it called to her.  
  
One swing wouldn't hurt, right?  
  
Steeling herself for the scolding she knew she would receive from him later, she performed one practice swing, and found that the sword did not give her any grievances that her bokken didn't. If anything it fit into the movements better. The thick, sharp metal didn't seem to heavy to her anymore as she continued to hold it.  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Kaoru was practicing with Battousai's katana until she finally couldn't stand anymore. Letting the sword droop she placed it back in its sheath and immediately missing the feel of having it in her hands. Lifting her bokken she felt empty.  
  
What had she done?  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin stomped his way through the market. He had yelled and snapped at Kaoru, and he wasn't even mad at her. He was angry with himself. His hands found their way to his hair and he pulled. He was angry. But after walking he decided it would be a good idea to pick up Kenji from Sano's house on Ruffian's Row and then head back and apologize to Kaoru. His hands dropped and he felt something was missing.  
  
His katana, his wakizashi, and his sakabatou.  
  
He hadn't even taken one sword. But he knew had the katana with him in the dojo. Which meant he had left it behind. Which meant it was with Kaoru.  
  
Cursing to himself he prayed that she had kept her curiosity under control. The sword would do the same thing to her it had to him; it would destroy her. But his thoughts soon waned from this realization. He trusted her enough for that.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
"Kuso Baka!" he cursed to himself, keeping the rest to himself.  
  
'You left Kaoru alone. You said that someone had to be with her at the dojo at all times and what do you do? You leave her there! What if that Gohei bastard decides to attack her now? She's as good as dead!' came the angry Battousai's voice. 'Stupid rurouni!'  
  
How could have been so stupid as to leave her there, when the threat was the highest? Part of him wanted to run back, but part of him said to get Kenji. Kaoru would be okay for a little while longer, wouldn't she? He pressed on and decided to get Kenji and then head straight back home to the dojo. He wasn't going to take any more chances than that.  
  
And if something happened while he was gone he would kill himself.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru sighed as she lowered herself into the warm, steaming bath water. Closing her eyes in content she just soaked there for a while, sighing at the pleasure it brought to her sore leg and arm muscles. Her hair floated around her like a blanket of ebony and she lay there motionless for a moment. Her mind wandered off to places as she forgot where she was sitting and why.  
  
Her mind wandered off and her stress escaped her body in the warm, languid, calming waters.  
  
"All I need now is some incense and I'll be set to mediate." She thought to herself, feeling more comfortable than she had in a long while.  
  
No noise, no one to come bursting in on her.  
  
We should all know by that now that Kaoru isn't that lucky.  
  
Taking a deep breath and lowering her head under the water with her eyes shut, she didn't hear the door open. All she knew was she felt hands on her arms and yanking her out from the tub. Shock instilled her body and she kicked up, knocking her two assailants in the face. She climbed out of the tub and grabbed a yukata, wrapping it around herself haphazardly for some coverage. She turned to the door to run out, one hand closing the top of the unruly robe.  
  
"Gohei..." she said, eyes lowering into small, angry slits.  
  
He stood there in the doorway, a menacingly evil grin spread across his face. "Unfortunately I can't kill you here, Kamiya. Wouldn't that be a surprise to Battousai, to find you lying here, fresh out of the tub, in a pool of blood. I wonder what thoughts would fly through his head."  
  
"You're not taking me." Kaoru cried, keeping one eye on the other two men that were now standing up. "I won't let you."  
  
"You have no weapon, you're encased in this room. How do you plan on escaping, Kamiya?" he questioned her.  
  
Kaoru weighed her options, which were few. Since when had taking a relaxing bath become a threat to her life? Her eyes flew around the room, looking for any form of a makeshift weapon. She found nothing. She shouldn't have known better, they could have struck anywhere. The only place she didn't carry her bokken was here. Mentally kicking herself she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She screamed.  
  
********** **********  
  
Misao was a little giddy as she and Aoshi walked toward the Kamiya dojo. She hadn't seen Kaoru in a long time, and she had yet to see baby Kenji that Kaoru had wrote to her about. They were nearly there, and Misao couldn't contain her energy. She was running ahead of Aoshi and then she'd stop and tap her foot until he caught up with her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! You're not supposed to be this slow!" Misao complained.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "Slow? I'm walking. You're running, Misao."  
  
"Oh don't give me that. You know you want to see Kaoru just as bad as I do, so hurry up!" she said, crossing her arms. "It's not everyday you give me permission to leave our little makeshift Aoiya. I'm trying to make the most of it."  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"Kenshin left Kaoru all by herself!" Misao whined.  
  
"With Sanosuke and Yahiko."  
  
"But still, he didn't keep an eye on her like she'd disappear into thin air if he blinked!" Misao whined. "Why are you doing that to me, anyway?"  
  
Aoshi had caught up with her but they were standing still, Misao glowering up at him while he looked down with the usual icy cover. Misao's eyes grew into smaller slits as she glared at him.  
  
"I can protect myself, Aoshi-sama. You trained me, I think I know what I'm doing." She told him, her voice threatening. "The least you could do is let me go to market. I'd be covered by the crowds."  
  
He just walked past her. "Do you want to see Kaoru or not?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Aoshi-sama!" Misao whined, running to catch up with him. "Answer my question! You...."  
  
A scream caught her attention.  
  
Aoshi stopped, looking around and listening again. There were no other sounds, but he could figure out where the sound was coming from. In a flash he was gone.  
  
Misao turned from her direction to see that Aoshi had disappeared. Stomping her foot, she ran off toward the dojo.  
  
"So NOW he leaves me by myself." She said aloud, an annoyed tone present in her voice.  
  
She had no idea where Aoshi went, so she just ran until she saw the gates and the sign that read 'Kamiya Dojo'. Looking around she saw the familiar trench coat that Aoshi wore disappear behind the back of the dojo. She jumped into the nearest tree and followed him to the building he was headed toward. Finally she jumped down and stared at him with a glare.  
  
"Why did you leave me behind?" Misao growled.  
  
He held a hand out toward her, motioning his need for her silence. Misao abided and fell into step behind him, listening for any sounds that could alert them to the reasons of the screaming. A door burst open, and Kaoru fell out, gripping her yukata tightly before standing back up and running toward the dojo. Aoshi pushed himself and Misao off to the side, but Misao jumped from tree branches to the roof of the shed, staring at the men that followed from the steam of the room.  
  
"They went in there when she was bathing! Aoshi-sama, what if they..." Misao began, but Aoshi stared up at her.  
  
"Quiet Misao, you'll blow our cover."  
  
Misao nodded and watched as Kaoru stumbled inside.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru tripped upon entering the dojo. She searched around for her bokken. Where had she left it? Then it hit her. She left it in her room when she went to get her bathing things. She stood and prepared to run but the dojo door opened and from the inside and the outside men piled in.  
  
Weaponless, Kaoru backed up, and tripped again. She cursed herself for being so clumsy until she saw what she tripped on. Instead of it being the oversized yukata she had grabbed, it was a sheath and it's sword. Kenshin's katana.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered before picking it up. "I need a weapon."  
  
Kaoru threw the sheath off of the glimmering blade, holding it before her like she would her bokken. All together there were 5 men, and the 6th one was Gohei, who stood in the center.  
  
"When did you exchange your values for a killing sword?"  
  
Realization hit Kaoru. One swing of that sword with contact would kill whomever she was fighting. But she couldn't put it down... she needed that sword. She needed to protect herself, to prove to Kenshin that he didn't need to protect her all the time. She had failed so many times before, and now was her turn to show that she could, that she was strong enough. It was also time to prove to her that she wasn't the damsel in distress that she had appeared to be so many times before.  
  
"Shut up Gohei. This isn't my sword." Kaoru said. "It's..."  
  
"Now now, Battousai wouldn't leave his sword around here, now would he?" Gohei laughed. "He's not even back yet."  
  
Kaoru grinned and kicked the sheath over to Gohei. "Read it."  
  
Gohei grinned. "This should be interesting then."  
  
Kaoru prepared herself for the blow. She was scared to use the sword; the katana was bound to break the rule and meaning of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She had to be careful. Gohei lunged and Kaoru attempted to block.  
  
Blood sprayed across the dojo and Gohei fell.  
  
Author's Notes: Oooooooo... cliffhanger!!! ^___^ I actually think I've figured out what I'm going to do with this story. BE PROUD OF ME!!! So far everything has been off a whim (as was the enitrety of 'Coming of the Dawn') but know I think I know how I'm going to go from here on out. Kenshingrl, this was partly your idea so you get credit, but you'll see that it's been tweaked toward the end. ^____^ And I remembered Aoshi and Misao!! They kinda disappeared toward the end of the last story, didn't they? And I just started to get them together, too. They are my 2nd favorite couple because I like Misao. She's spunky. ^___^ But I don't got what it takes to write an Aoshi/Misao tale. ^___^ But, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry, I didn't get around to responding to reviews. It's hard when you get as many as I do. I don't have like 10 or 15 reviewers, I have more like 20 or 30. It's hard to respond to everyone!! Next chapter I might be able to get around to it, though, so look for them in that chapter!!!  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	8. Path to the Inevitable

Disclaimer: I do not yet own Kenshin. The plot with Lady Himura has yet to go underway. ^___^  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry for my lack of updating. I am trying so hard to update this at a good pace but my time is sparse and I don't want to do filler chapters just to keep you all entertained. I want to make this a good story. There are author's out there that take a month to update one chapter, and their stories are really good and worth the wait. I'm just trying to keep this from becoming boring. So sorry for my lack of updates, I will try harder than I am right now to please you guys. ^___^ I'm not mad, I know it sounds like I am.  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 8- Path to the Inevitable***  
  
Blood splashed against Kaoru's pale skin, soaking her thin yukata as it sprayed around her. The katana she held was dripping with the crimson liquid, her hands were shaking in shock as Gohei fell to the floor in a red heap. She dropped the katana to the floor, her eyes wide.  
  
"Kaoru!"Misao cried, running from behind Aoshi as he proceeded to clean his kodachi's off.  
  
Kaoru's eyes remained wide as she stared off at the blood and at her hands. "I killed him... I killed him..."  
  
Misao took a strong hold of Kaoru's arms. "You didn't kill him, Kaoru! Aoshi-sama killed him. You injured him, yes, but you didn't kill him."  
  
"Why were you holding the Battousai's sword in the first place?" Aoshi asked, his usually quiet demeanor finally breaking loose slightly.  
  
Misao helped Kaoru stand up, and she leaned heavily against Misao. "You're... you're sure I didn't kill him."  
  
She nodded. "It wasn't you."  
  
They began to walk out of the room, leaving Aoshi behind. He lifted up the bloodied katana that Kaoru had dropped, and swished it through the air to clean the liquid off. Then he sheathed it and placed it back on the floor again, and proceeded to follow. Misao sat Kaoru down outside of the dojo and asked her if she had been harmed. Kaoru couldn't really respond coherently, her thoughts were jumbled together so much that she wasn't even sure if she was really there.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, why is she like this?" Misao whispered after she was certain there was nothing more than splashed blood on Kaoru's skin. "She can't really speak or anything."  
  
"Traumatized. She most likely pushed a lot of her memories from staying with the Battousai as his prisoner and from the battle she had been a part of from her mind and everything is shooting back at once. That and the thought that she had somehow aided in Gohei's death is probably why she's like that. It's shock." Aoshi responded casually like it was an everyday thing.  
  
Loud footsteps were heard outside the gate.  
  
"And Battousai is on his way." Aoshi muttered to himself.  
  
Instantly afterwards, the dojo gate opened, and there stood Kenshin, amber eyes and all, his sakabatou in his hand, but still in it's sheath. He had stopped in the battou-jutsu stance and then quickly ran his eyes over the surrounding area.  
  
"Shinomori... Misao. What happened?" he asked. "Where's Kaoru?"  
  
Misao stepped back and nudged Aoshi so he would do the same. He was more reluctant on that, knowing the immediate response that would be flying from Kenshin's mouth. He did so, though, and made sure he was next to Misao in the case of any strange decision to attack.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened at Kaoru's state. She was covered in dried blood, he recognized the scent. Her yukata clung to her skin from the blood and her eyes stared downcast at floor, shock still imprinted within her irises. He dropped his sword and slowly moved forward. She was still breathing, she was alive, he could see that.  
  
Almost reluctantly he placed a hand on her shoulder. It looked as if he would break her if he applied too much pressure. She swung her head to face him and tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the blood that had dried upon her cheeks and still dripped from her bloody black locks. Kenshin's hand moved to her face where he caressed her cheek while brushing her tears away.  
  
"Kaoru...what happened?" he asked her. " Are you hurt?"  
  
Kaoru continued crying. She couldn't find the words to place upon what had happened, it was too soon for her to speak. She whimpered, trying to get some words out but nothing came. She was relieved to see Kenshin, and she just wanted to fall into him crying, but she was rim rod straight against the wall, tears falling from her stormy eyes as she stared at him.  
  
"Aoshi... what happened here?" Kenshin demanded, trying to soften his amber gaze to a violet one, but his voice explained it all. He was angry, he was worried, and he was going to find out what happened.  
  
Aoshi was silent for a moment. "We were on our way here to see Kaoru. On the walk we heard a scream and I figured it had come from here, so I ran here as quick as I could. I hid and tried to see what was going on. Kaoru came stumbling out of the bathhouse with a few men following behind her. She ran into the dojo from there, and after the men entered we followed, just in case she needed any help. She said a name, Gohei I believe. She had your katana, there were no other weapons in the dojo and she was cornered, she had no choice."  
  
Kenshin looked down at the ground and clenched his fist. Why had he left the katana there? Why did he leave Kaoru there? There was no reason for the mistakes he had made that day.  
  
"Did she kill him?" he asked.  
  
If anything, he didn't want his pure, innocent Kaoru to be subjected to the guilt of having spilt the blood of another. Her technique was completely against it, and he himself had been trying so hard not to kill just so that she wouldn't have to see murder from the people she loved.  
  
"No." Aoshi stated. "She was attacking too far off to the left and his sword was going to slash her. She injured him, but it was I who finished him off. The other men fell soon afterwards with some help from Misao. They're all still in the dojo."  
  
"None of this blood," Kenshin began, fingering the fabric of Kaoru's yukata, "is her own, is that correct?"  
  
"None of it. I checked and she has no injuries, she's just in shock at the entire thing." Misao answered.  
  
Kenshin stood, lifting Kaoru. "Misao, go to Sanosuke's house on Ruffian's Row and send him back here with Yahiko and Kenji. Aoshi, can you clean up the dojo? I need to take care of Kaoru."  
  
The two nodded and Kenshin walked off.  
  
Misao fingered her kunai with a grin and turned to run. A hand found it's way to her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Misao asked. "I can get out there and be back just fine, Aoshi-sama, don't worry."  
  
"I was just going to tell you to be careful." He said. "Because I can't be in two places at once. I'm trusting you on this. Don't make any stupid mistakes."  
  
She turned and gave him a grin. "When do I make mistakes, Aoshi-sama? I promise you I'll be back in time to serve you tea!"  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin carried Kaoru back into the bathhouse after he heated some clean water up. She was shaking in his hands, gripping his gi tightly. He was torn at the moment, completely blaming himself for her state. He had been off to get Kenji and then turned at the last moment, needing to check on Kaoru because of the impending sense of danger that had settled upon him. Now here he was, carrying her bloodied body into the bathhouse to clean her. At least she was alive. So much blood.  
  
Just like Tomoe. But she was alive.  
  
He took the yukata off of her and lowered her into the water, ignoring how the water turned the pinkish color of the sakura petals. Right now his soul focus was set upon her. She seemed a little hesitant but slowly she relaxed and leaned against the tub, allowing the warm water to soothe her. Kenshin looked around and found a rag. He sat behind Kaoru and told her gently to let her head fall back. She did, her hair hanging off the edge.  
  
Taking the cloth in his hands and lathering it with the jasmine soap Kaoru had in the bathhouse, he slowly began to make rotating circles across her face, scarping the crusting blood off her features little at a time. Her eyes were closed but a ghostly smile spread across her lips. Kenshin felt better to see her so relaxed. It was better than the lifeless, blinding way she was staring around before. At first he had thought she was dead, but the breathing confirmed that she was alive and kicking. There was just so much blood...  
  
He pushed the invading memories from his mind. Right now the contented look of Kaoru as he finally finished cleaning the blood from her face was enough. Reaching into the tub he pulled out one arm and began to perform the same ceremony on that skin, slowly forcing the tarnish colored solid away from her velvety body. One limb at a time he cleaned her. Her shoulders, legs, arms, everything. He didn't want to see his Kaoru drenched in the blood of men that thirsted for her own. He dipped her head back into the water slightly, enough to wet it and then began to wash it, too.  
  
"Kenshin..." she moaned, almost in audibly. "Thank you..."  
  
He nodded; even though her eyes were shut he knew she got the message. He finally finished reached for something to wrap her up in. Nothing was there but the bloodied yukata. He grinned to himself and took of the fuchsia gi he was wearing.  
  
'Finally, a reason to get rid of this thing,' Battousai thought to himself, despite the way the rurouni pleaded against it. 'It's back to manly colors now!'  
  
"Stand up Kaoru." He told her.  
  
Kaoru began to stand and Kenshin wrapped the fuchsia cloth around her, lifting her the rest of the way out and cradling her against his naked chest. His arms covered her protectively, even though he knew Aoshi wouldn't look at her, his eyes were on a certain Oniwabanshu member named Misao. He was overprotective and he knew it, but after everything that happened it was so hard not to be.  
  
Walking out and then racing back inside, he placed Kaoru down on their futon, covering her with the blankets. He brushed her hair away from her face, and noticed she had fallen asleep. His angel.  
  
Standing he left the room, but was on alert. There was no guarantee that this was the end of everything. He stepped out and found a katana outstretched before him.  
  
"You should get rid of this." Aoshi told him. "I think it's got enough blood on it by now."  
  
Kenshin fingered his katana, tracing the engraved name in the sheath.  
  
"No. It still has one job left."  
  
********** **********  
  
Misao ran, occasionally cursing Aoshi and his refusal to take heed of her skills, and occasionally bouncing with joy at his care. He had opened up a lot since the whole Shishio/Enishi incident with Kaoru, and she enjoyed it, but at the same time loathed it. Even if he was opening up with everyone, Misao knew there had to be something more there when it came to her.  
  
She was the only one who could make him smile.  
  
Nearly coming off of her task, she snapped back to reality upon running into someone. She stumbled back and glared at them.  
  
"Hey you old lug, watch where you're headed!" Misao screamed. "Don't you see me walking down the street?"  
  
The man looked amusedly at her, and then glanced over at the two swordsmen that surrounded him. "It's one of Himura's friends, I presume? Mackimachi Misao? Or is it Shinomori Misao now?"  
  
Misao glared. "It's none of your concern, now is it, Katsura?" she held her kunai out; her look was near evil the way she glared and grinned at once.  
  
Katsura lifted a hand to ward off the swordsmen and then looked at her. "I'm not going to harm you yet. Tell Himura I am awaiting his arrival. I know he's looking for me after Gohei's inevitable failure. Tell him that in the end, I only wanted him to stay strong and he was weakening, that was why I ordered the Kamiya girls death. She served her cause as his sheath after Tomoe, and now it's time to bring that Battousai out of hiding."  
  
"How dare you attack Kao..." Misao was cut off.  
  
"That is all." Katsura walked past her and Misao's eye twitched. She momentarily thought of throwing her kunai at his back but contained herself.  
  
Once he was out of sight she put the kunai away and turned back down to running down the street. She was supposed to tell Sanosuke and Yahiko what happened and send them back to the dojo with Kenji. Reminding herself of this, she went back down the street, running with renewed vigor.  
  
"Man, I feel like a little messenger pigeon!" she whined.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Kinda short AND there is no cliffhanger. :: sighs :: I'm losing my touch. Again no review responses. Too many and not enough time, but PLEASE do review to the story. Even if you think it sucks, I really don't care, just review. I'm happy though. Coming of the Dawn's reviews are coming sparsely, but I'm one away from 600!! ^____^  
  
Crystal Renee: AND LOOKIE!! I have 2, and 2, and 2 reviews for this story! That equals six!!  
  
Sireta: You IDIOT! You have 222 reviews, not 2+2+2!!  
  
Crystal Renee: Oh... well EXCUSE me!!  
  
Sireta: :: sharpens her sword :: It's about time you let me out of that stupid room with the stuffed bunnies and dandylions.  
  
Crystal Renee: ^___^ It worked, didn't it? I tamed you!  
  
Sireta: :: whispers :: That's what you think...  
  
Crystal Renee: Oh no you don't! No taking over the sto----  
  
Sireta: :: knocks her out :: Okay. Listen up. I am in control. So you know what that means. I can see you all just ANTICIPATING the next chapter. Let me go plan my torture and I"ll get back with you. Oh. And I'd better dispose of this body. :: hands to Battousai :: Battousai, take care of this for me. Or suffer the consquences.  
  
Battousai: :: hands to Sano :: Sano, take care of this.  
  
Sano: :: hands to Saitou :: You take care of it, you're the police!  
  
Saitou: :: grumbles :: 


	9. Enemies, Allies and Pains

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written out? I don't know. I think I might go back and count. Lets see. 30+4+7+7+some odd number= how many disclaimers I've written. Ya think people would get the hint by now? Well, just to be certain no one tries to sue me for the one feather I own, I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN. Nope. Not at all. ^____^ Wish I did but heck, dreams don't ALWAYS come true, huh?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Yes. Once again I will say this. I AM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I am REALLY busy, so PLEASE don't get on me about it. Basketball season just started, which means more cheereleading practice, and that I will not be home from school until about 10:30 PM every Tuesday and Friday. And then the holidays, too. And the piles and piles of homework my teachers have been handing out lately. Exams are in a few weeks. And to add to that, I have 4 chaptered stories I'm updating on this site. Four. That's a lot. When I update, I don't want to just post something I put together on a whim, I want it to be a least satisfactory. It's really hard to even WANT to update with all that, and then on top of it people complaining because I don't update as fast as I used to (you know who you are). A 'update soon' doesn't bother me, I do like to get those, but when I get 'update faster for christs sake', that bugs me. Not to mention I think I'm coming down with a cold, now too. Okay. There. That's off my chest. Sorry for being so snippy. On with the story.  
  
Sireta: There. She wrote that out a few days ago. If it was me I'd be hunting you all down. Now don't forget who's in charge of this chapter. :: points over to Crystal Renee who is gagged and bound in the corner :: Heh. Lets see what kind of torture I can put our favorite couple through now. It's been a while, wouldn't you agree?  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 9- Enemies, Allies, and Pains***  
  
"What else do you need to do?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
Kenshin looked at his blade dejectedly. He didn't want to have to use it again, but now he knew he had no choice. "Something I should have done a long time ago. Destroy Katsura. With him gone, he can't give orders to kill me, Kaoru, or Kenji."  
  
Aoshi stared at the floor. "There are more enemies out there for you then you think. I've taken the liberty of looking into it for you. Besides Katsura, Saitou Hajime is still alive."  
  
"I expected that. He's too stubborn to die that easily. He'll hunt me down until the day I die, but at least he has some honor. I don't think he'd actually try to kill Kaoru or Kenji. If anything he'd just use them against me. There have been many times he could have killed Kaoru and he hasn't. He doesn't kill woman and children. He's only after me." Kenshin stated. "Go on."  
  
"Then there is Jineh Udo, an ex-Shisengumi member who uses the Shino no Ippou to paralyze his enemies. And then the Juppongatna, also. They were Shishio's minions. It seems they want revenge on you for killing their leader. Well, all of them except for Usi. He wanted Shishio dead in the first place. And Anji, who seems to have run into Sano and taught him the Futae-no-kiwami and left the Jupponganta after Shishio died." Aoshi stated.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I'm always going to be hunted down."  
  
"They're hunting for the manslayer, not family man Kenshin Himura."  
  
"But they'll dig him up eventually. They know how." He told them. "Once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri. It's painted to my being and can never make up for that."  
  
Aoshi looked toward the ground. "But yet, you have found happiness despite this. You are trying to stray away from your katana, yet you cling to it. Can't you use your sakabatou instead?"  
  
Kenshin stared at the two swords and shook his head. "No. This will be my final assignment as Battousai with this blade, and then, I will destroy it on my own to be sure it is never used again---- nor that it is picked up by innocent, pure hands like it was today. The blood it thirsts for will not be provided by anyone else but me."  
  
He stood and stepped out of the room to the porch, to think. He needed to clear his mind. It had been a long time since he had last killed someone.  
  
Could he still do it?  
  
************ ************  
  
Misao slid to a halt before Sanosuke's door. She banged on it loudly, knowing he was probably either drunk or asleep. She was impatient; there was no time to just stand there doing nothing. She had to get back and tell Kenshin what Katsura had told her about in the market on her way there. She tapped her foot.  
  
"Open up Sanosuke!" she cried. "It's important!"  
  
A grumbling was heard and the door slid open to reveal Yahiko, who held Kenji. "What do ya want, Weasel?"  
  
A vein popped out of Misao's head, but she kept her cool. "It's important. Someone attacked the dojo today and Kenshin sent me to get you, Kenji, and Sanosuke!"  
  
"The dojo? Is Kaoru okay? Did Kenshin kick some big time butt?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Kaoru's okay, and no, Kenshin got there after the attack finished. Aoshi-sama beat them up, in case you're wondering. Now get your toosh in gear and lets get going! Where's Sano, anyway?"  
  
"He went to visit Megumi."  
  
Misao hit herself in the face. "He left a teenager to watch a toddler? My god, someone needs to get through to him! Okay, where's Megumi living now?"  
  
Yahiko pointed off in the general direction. "It's at that clinic thing in town."  
  
"Well, come on, I'm not letting you carry Kenji around town alone now!" Misao took his wrist and carried him off.  
  
************* *************  
  
Kenshin sat in his spot, not moving. He stared over Kaoru's sleeping form to the window on the opposite end of the room. He was sitting by the door, and Aoshi was outside the dojo gates waiting for Misao to turn up with Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenji. Right now all he wanted to do was get away and think, to get rid of all the threats that plagued his small intimate group of friends and family. There wasn't much he could really do but wait.  
  
His eyes flew momentarily to the katana at his side. He hadn't actually used it since his last encounter with Saitou. After that, he had received his sakabatou, and hadn't used the katana and wakizashi since. They were like foreign objects to him. Objects that had tried to corrupt Kaoru's innocence. He had long known that the blades would call to someone, and then connect with that person for life. He had hoped he'd never have to pick up that katana and use it again.  
  
No such luck for an ex-hitokiri, the Battousai, like himself.  
  
He had wanted to rid himself of the blade's burden long before, when he first killed. And then again, when he accidentally killed Tomoe. Only with Kaoru had he been given the chance to actually release himself from the blade. But just as before, he had to take it back up again to protect her and Kenji. He had sworn himself to the katana the day he killed for the first time, and he'd be tied to it until the day he died.  
  
An ancient feeling stirred in him as he lifted the blade from the floor and stood from his position on the floor. He eyed the blade, the familiar feel of it hitting his senses immediately. The sword didn't seem heavy like it used to. He hadn't killed in two long years, it seemed like some of the weight had been lifted.  
  
But he'd make up for it all by destroying all those who got in his way of happiness. Anyone who dared to attack Kaoru again wouldn't get off as easily as they had before. She always stopped him when she had the strength to. The only person she hadn't saved from his blade was Shishio, and he didn't even think she could have if she had the strength to tell him not to. The dirty trick that Shishio had played, giving him a heart and saying it was Kaoru's, was one he'd never forgive. He had actually thought she was dead. And she nearly was, too.  
  
He cringed. He needed to stop remembering these things. Kenshin gripped his forehead in pain; he had acquired a headache thanks to his brooding. He needed to do something besides sit and think.  
  
Taking the initiative, he turned to leave. He would have left, that was, if a hand hadn't taken a hold of his ankle.  
  
"You better not leave me here, Kenshin. Don't go off." Kaoru stated, awakening.  
  
He turned to her. "I'm not leaving you, koishii. I promise. But I am going to protect you, no matter what I have to do. Don't get in the way."  
  
Kaoru sat up. "Kenshin..."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
************** **************  
  
Aoshi glanced up from his tree stand. He had been sitting there, waiting for Misao to come back. If he had calculated correctly, she should have been back a half hour earlier. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was beginning to worry about her. But he'd give it another half hour before he left to find her. If he left now and she was fine and on her way back, he'd never hear the end of it. She'd bite his head off and spit it back out.  
  
He shuddered at the image of Misao doing such a thing, but he kept his eyes on the gate. She needed to come back soon.  
  
Hearing a rustling, Aoshi's gaze flew from the gate long enough to catch site of someone- a man- in the yard of the dojo.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Walking, Kenshin suddenly stopped in the middle of the dojo.  
  
"Saitou..." he said quietly, stepping out from the dojo. "Where are you, Saitou?"  
  
Stepping from the trees in the distance, Saitou made his grand entrance, his sword at his side and smoking a familiar cigarette. He grinned at Kenshin, noting his angered features.  
  
"Battousai... fancy meeting you here."  
  
"What do you want?" Kenshin seethed.  
  
Saitou looked at him. "Straight to the point. If you must know, I am a police officer here. So unfortunely, I have to help you."  
  
"Like the wolf of Mibu would actually help Battousai the manslayer." Kenshin stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"Trust me, I don't want to. I want to get my final deathmatch with you, and I will eventually, don't worry." Saitou smirked. "But for now I have to do business. I hear there was an attack on your woman, Kaoru, today. Tokio sends her well wishes."  
  
"You still have your wife? Do you scare her into submission?" Kenshin stated.  
  
Saitou glared at him. "Talk about her like that again and I'll forget about helping you and think about killing you. Tokio's a good woman, strong in her own right."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Then I'll tell Kaoru she sent her wishes. Kaoru's fine, but I'd like to say that the men that attacked her..."  
  
"Suffered Battousai's wrath, I'm sure. My shoulder still doesn't work exactly right." Saitou complained. "You gave me a blow the last time we crossed blades."  
  
"I didn't kill them. I haven't killed in two years. Aoshi Shinomori did that for me." Kenshin stated. "And how do you plan on helping me?"  
  
Saitou smirked. "I guess I'm doing you a favor you'll have to repay someday. I know a little information about Katsura Kogoro's plans concerning you that you may like to know. Like the fact that he's here in Tokyo right now, and already ran into your weasel friend Misao."  
  
Kenshin glared. "Did he do anything?"  
  
"The weasel's fine, he didn't even send his swordsman on her. She got away with a message for you, though. Last time I knew she was on her way to that woman doctor's place to the get the moron." Saitou responded.  
  
"I guess that I have to trust you." Kenshin muttered. "So for a while we're on a truce, I take it."  
  
"Any truce with you will be to long, but yes, we are." Saitou stated. "Shinomori, you can stop hiding in the tree now."  
  
Author's Notes: Yes. Short. Sorry. I'm trying to post chapters to all of my stories on the same day. Plus I was kind of in a blank for this chapter. So go easy on me, but tell me what you think. I think I did a bad job on Saitou's character. HE'S HARD TO WRITE. ^___^  
  
Sireta: DANG!! I...... Next chapter I will make it better. Stupid place for me to take over. I couldn't do anything. But Saitou's in here now. Maybe now I can get something happening. Hehehehehehehehehehe.  
  
Crystal Renee: I think not!! :: attacks Sireta ::  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	10. Trusting the Wolf

Disclaimer: I own Kenshin!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :: is in padded room with straightjacket on :: He's all mine... :: drools while falling over ::  
  
Author's Notes: DANG!!! Reviews already? ^___^ I've been demanded to write RIGHT NOW. Well, by more than you reviewers. Seems my muses are trying get into full gear, especially Sireta :: twitches ::. But she's my alter ego, she's always fighting for control. Poor lass lost most of her adrenaline in the last field of daises and teddy bears I set her in. ^____^And for all those of you who want my muses, FEEL FREE TO CHOSE WHO YOU WANT. I can't handle them all. They pull me in fifty different directions at once. :: sweatdrop :: AND AN IMPORTANT NOTE!! I don't know how many of you have seen Trust and Betrayal, but I have to clear something out. In case you are not familiar with Katsura Kogoro, he's really not the kind of man I've made him to be in my story. He was kind to Kenshin when Kenshin worked for him. He's not the evil guy I made him to be. I did that for the sake of the story, so don't judge him by this, okay? I didn't know if any of you were or not, so I had to clear that up. :: sweatdrop ::  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 10- Trusting The Wolf***  
  
Kenshin sat in the dojo, staring at Saitou. He still didn't trust him enough. His eyes were calculating as he searched his ki, but the hostile feelings seemed to be ebbed. He didn't like that. It made him nervous. Just what exactly what he planning?  
  
"I can attack you if it would make you feel better." Saitou grinned. "Is that what you want? Sure would be sad to soil your woman's non-killing swordsmanship dojo with your blood, now wouldn't it, Battousai?"  
  
"Shut up." He demanded. "Aoshi, has Misao arrived back with Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenji?"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "Not yet, I'm a little worried."  
  
"Trust me, your woman is fine, Shinomori. I've got police watching the girl, okay? We have to go all out on this."  
  
"If you had police watching, what happened when Kaoru got attacked?" Kenshin seethed.  
  
"I said I had police watching Shinomori's woman. I was responsible for yours, and I happened to be busy at the moment picking up supplies for my wife if it matters that much to you, Battousai." Saitou stated.  
  
"She could have been killed!" Kenshin shouted. "Or worse, she could have ended up killing someone on her own. You wouldn't know what kind of guilt that lays upon a person, especially someone like her."  
  
Saitou smirked. "In all truth, she's not my responsibility. Would you have rather of had me protecting her, or you?"  
  
Kenshin backed down and glared at Saitou. He really didn't like the guy, but for now he supposed he'd have to trust him. Kenshin sat against a wall, staring Saitou done. Annoyingly, all Saitou would do was smirk back at him in that way told you of his strange sense of humor.  
  
"You want to kill again, don't you Battousai?" Saitou asked.  
  
"If you'd like, I can kill you right now. We still have a large score to settle." Kenshin threatened. "I can't entirely give up killing until after I've dealt with Katsura, now can I?"  
  
Padding footsteps resounded throughout the dojo, telling them all of the arrival of Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao and little Kenji.  
  
"Where's Jou-chan? What happened to her?"  
  
"Do you wish for me to check her out, Sir Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, where is busu?"  
  
"What's Saitou doing here?"  
  
So many questions all at once, Kenshin eye started to twitch. He hadn't had to deal with this kind of pressure in a while, and it was frustrating him. Saitou stood and walked over to Yahiko, who was still holding onto Kenji. He crouched down to survey the squirm child closely.  
  
"So this is the spawn of Battousai, is it?" Saitou smirked, ready to place a hand on the kids face. "I wouldn't be surprised...."  
  
Saitou found his wrist in a tight grip. "Don't touch him. I've let you in here, but that doesn't mean I trust enough to be near my son. Megumi, take Kenji to the back. Kaoru should be in her room, and you can lay Kenji down in there if you wish to check Kaoru over on your own." Kenshin stated; his voice strained with almost inaudibly hidden anger.  
  
Megumi snatched up Kenji from Yahiko and rushed to the back to the home. Yahiko stared at Saitou. Saitou glared at him and Yahiko scowled back. He didn't like him.  
  
"I can't believe you let Saitou in here, Kenshin." Sano proclaimed, leaning against one of the walls. "I would have thought you'd have slain him before he could get within a hundred feet of this place."  
  
"Saitou says he's hear to help, since he was assigned to by the police. I'm giving him a chance since he appears to know something that I don't." Kenshin answered, hoping that the vague answer was enough.  
  
Sano nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Well if he tries anything funny, I'll keep him in his place."  
  
"Himura, I have a message from Katsura. I ran into the guy uptown on my way to get these guys." Misao stated.  
  
Kenshin turned to her. "What did he say?"  
  
Misao sighed. "He told me to tell you that he is awaiting your arrival, and he knew Gohei was going to be defeated. And that in the end, all he was trying to do was keep you stronger, and that's what he ordered you to kill Kaoru. She served her job as your sheath after Tomoe died, and now it's time to bring the Battousai out again. That's all he said to me."  
  
"That bastard." Kenshin seethed, venom in his eyes and acid dripping in his words.  
  
"Misao, why don't you go back and help Megumi-san." Aoshi stated. "I think the rest of us here need to be alone."  
  
Misao held in her outburst, knowing right away that Saitou would never let her live it down.  
  
"That right weasel. Go help the kitsune treat the tanuki." Saitou added.  
  
She turned but left Saitou with a parting gift for his words--- a kunai stuck in his pant leg. She smirked before she turned into the room Kaoru was supposed to be in.  
  
Saitou bent down and took out the kunai, flipping it through his fingers a few times before handing it to Aoshi. "Keep your woman in check, or next time I won't be so kind. Now, since it's just us men, I think we should go outside. You never know when those women could get a trick up their sleeve and try to spy on us."  
  
Yahiko glared. "Don't you think they have a right to know? You know what, you're really creepy."  
  
Sano's hand flew on top of Yahiko's head. "Keep it quiet, you can't do anything about him. We all hate him."  
  
"That's nice to know, moron."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"Now is not the time to be acting like that, Sanosuke." Aoshi intervened. "I'm sure Battousai would agree."  
  
Sano nodded and followed the rest of them out after telling Yahiko to stand watch. The boy did what he was told to do, but not without his own bout of sailor's mouth toward his brother. Sano only dismissed it with a wave of his hand and left him they're cursing. He met up with the others in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Now, Saitou, tell me exactly what you know." Kenshin demanded. "I'm not letting this go on any longer."  
  
"Katsura's plans are quite simple, actually. He sent Gohei here first, because he knew that he had a grudge against the girl in the first place. Next he was planning on meeting with you, maybe to talk something out, a truce or something. But the thing was, he has a few more tricks up his sleeve. The guy has a few unexpected people working on his side at the moment, such as Jineh Udo. Jineh is only working for him for the chance to fight with you, though. And next, he has Kamatari and Soujiro, two of Shishio's underlings that want you dead, also. Most of this information came from an interrogation with Chou, the sword collector of the Juppongatana. He seemed pretty open to telling me this." Saitou told him. "Since that was told, I'm guessing their planning a full scale attack on the dojo. With that, they're guaranteed to get at least one or two casualties."  
  
Kenshin's hands crunched together at his sides, fists so tight they drew blood from his palms. "I take it Jineh will be the next to attack?"  
  
"You're wrong Battousai." Saitou stated.  
  
Sano stepped forward. "What are you talking about? If it's not him, then who?"  
  
"I'm not saying Jineh wasn't the next one to make a move. I'm saying he's wrong. He's not the next one to attack, because he already has."  
  
Aoshi side glanced back to the building to see Misao running out and pushing Yahiko aside.  
  
"Saitou, you're wasting my time!" Kenshin growled.  
  
"You were so intent on me, that you didn't notice him." Saitou smirked. "I was going to tell you, but, you were to busy deciding to if you would kill me or not so I decided I'd make you wait."  
  
He glared at him. That had been a dirty trick, yet again.  
  
"Misao, what is it?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Kaoru's... not there." Misao breathed. "The only thing Megumi and I found was this note."  
  
She tossed it to Kenshin. He held it in his hand and crumpled the paper up, shielding his eyes.  
  
"I'm running after her again. Sanosuke, you and Aoshi are going to stay her and make sure Saitou doesn't do something he's going to regret later. If you want, you can have Megumi fix up something, if you know what I mean." Kenshin whispered to Sano. "To be sure he doesn't try anything."  
  
"I heard that Battousai."  
  
Kenshin glared at him. "Well you're not on my favorite persons list at the moment, so it doesn't exactly matter much to me. Aoshi, can Misao call out to the Oniwabanshu for help with this? They may take the time I'm gone to make the full-scale attack. Yahiko, make sure you defend the dojo's name well, since Kaoru can't do it on her own. Tell Megumi to watch Kenji and keep him far away from everything else."  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
"Battousai." Saitou stated. "You need a weapon."  
  
Kenshin pulled stopped to the side, completely forgetting he had left his weapons in the dojo. He fisted his hands together again in frustration and stomped off toward the dojo, grabbing his katana and sakabatou. He'd leave the wakizashi there.  
  
Saitou puffed on his cigarette again, grinning. "He's losing his touch. He's so intent on protecting that woman that he doesn't even notice he's going the wrong way."  
  
Sano got right up in his face. "Well maybe he knows a shortcut!"  
  
"Don't give me that lame excuse, moron."  
  
Author's Notes: Another short chapter. I'm sorry. I APOLOGIZE!!! I'm trying, but I'm trying to get myself to update. I've been slacking because I've been watching my DVDs. Which reminds me, I have to write the new chapter to The Legend of Himura Kenshin still. :: shakes her head :: My god I'm behind. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, I promise. But don't expect an update until after I update Building the Hitokiri, Breaking Through, and The Legend of Himura Kenshin, okay? So it may be a while.  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	11. Battousai's Rebirth

Disclaimer: Ooodles of joy!! You should be jealous. I own the Kenshin series. Really!! I'M NOT LYING!! I have it on DVD!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: The first story I updated last time. The last story I started on. I'm a horrible authoress and an even worse student. I gave up on my Geometry homework and stopped doing my Chemistry homework, which has about 40 or so more questions to go. :: sighs :: And to top it all off, I'm cold. :: crosses arms :: Just my luck, huh? :: sighs :: Well, here's your ultimately horribly written chapter. Hope you can stand it. OH!! I have 'unneeded fact' for the day. I had too look up a word today, compelling, and I looked it up in our dictionary. Our 2,323 pages long dictionary, that is. 4 ¾'' inches thick. BIG DICTIONARY. ^__^  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 11- Battousai's Rebirth***  
  
Crunching leaves irritated his senses, and Kenshin growled. His anger was immense to the situation. He'd had to cut across the woods to find his way back to the trail he was supposed to take, and now he was losing valuable time. Kenji was going to need Kaoru back home--- he was going to need Kaoru. There was no time for him to spend dawdling in the woods. He had to find her.  
  
If he was correct, Jineh had a spell... one that would paralyze his victims. He didn't care if they were man, woman or child, he just enjoyed the sight of their blood and their screams of pain. And with everything Kaoru had already been through-Saitou, his kidnapping of her, Shishio and Enishi--- she would fight back with him. She wouldn't give in, and that was only going to make the outcome worse.  
  
His hands clenched together, anger in his veins and coursing throughout his body. He'd been able to keep his bloodlust intact for a while--- he couldn't even remember a time he wanted to see blood as much as he did now. If he killed Jineh tonight, that wouldn't be his last victim. The next one on his list was Katsura Kogoro.  
  
The sakabatou was prepared for drawing. Kenshin decided, for Kaoru's sake, he'd use the reverse-blade first. Then, if times demanded, he'd have the katana ready to slice Jineh like a fish ready to fillet. He'd hate to have Kaoru witness more slaughter, but when times called for it, he'd do anything to get her out of this predicament.  
  
She was strong, he knew this. Jineh's Shino no Ippou could probably be broken with her willpower if she tried or understood what was going on. But that didn't mean that she held the upper hand. Jineh still possessed other skills, and the chances were that if anyone were to be injured in a battle between the two, it would be her. And the injury would be her life. Jineh killed to see blood, and if he wanted to kill Kaoru, he'd kill her slowly.  
  
He just hoped she could handle the pain Jineh was bound to give her.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru lay near a tree, her hands and feet bound in a hog-tied fashion. She forced herself to kneel as she glared at the man before her. Today wasn't turning out to be a good day for her. First she had an argument with Kenshin. Then Gohei came and attacked her in the bathhouse. Next, she thought she had killed him because she had used Kenshin's discarded katana. The shock had forced her to sleep. And now, she was kidnapped.  
  
Again.  
  
If she could move, Kaoru was positive she would be able to beat her way out of this. But with her limps completely bound. She couldn't.  
  
Then she had an ingenious idea.  
  
She could roll away! She waited to see if he would look away from her for a minute. She didn't care if she got cut with branches and thorns--- if she rolled away, maybe she could find some way to get help for self. Or maybe she could cut the ropes on a jagged rock and run away. She had to hope for something.  
  
The man turned his sight from her, and Kaoru rolled herself into the woods. Taking her wrists and finding a good stone, she slowly began to cut through the ropes. Her attention was completely on the rock and the ropes that she was breaking to get away from this, to get back to Kenshin. She heard a snap, and prepared to pull her hands back in front of her.  
  
Pain seared through her skull as she was yanked up into the air by her ponytail, the man she had been running from staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You truly are the Battousai's woman, trying to get away like that. I underestimated you."  
  
Kaoru spat in his face. "Let me go."  
  
"I don't believe you are in a position to be telling me what to do, you do realize this, right?" Jineh grinned, and it looked like his face would split.  
  
Kaoru spun around, despite the pain it sent to her scalp. Her legs, still tied together, landed roughly against Jineh's manhood. He dropped her and fell back, crashing in a tree while he hissed in pain. Kaoru rolled away, blood running down her arm where a branch punctured her skin. She was going to have fresh new bruises along her back and right side from the fall, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. She had to get out of here.  
  
She was surprised to see that her hands had become untied, and she removed the rope from her legs, finally able to stand again. Her yukata was slipping. She had been sleeping when Jineh took her, but she ignored the fact she showed him much more than he deserved to see. She just wanted to get out of here.  
  
She looked around for something she could use as a weapon. A branch caught her attention and she took it, holding it as her new makeshift bokken. She'd used so many makeshift weapons since meeting Kenshin that she was used to this. She walked backwards to keep her eyes on Jineh, and her weapon was held before her in the first stance of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Jineh straightened his standing and then looked at Kaoru.  
  
He grinned.  
  
She straightened herself and prepared for his to come lunging at her. She prayed her branch was thick enough to take the weight of the blow, and she prepared herself. Jineh withdrew his wakizashi and stared at her menacingly.  
  
"So, you wish to fight, huh? Well, I'm sure your head will make a good gift for Battousai, now won't it?" Jineh stated, rushing at her.  
  
Kaoru skillfully caught his blade's broadside with her twig. "He's put up with so much because of me. And I'm sure you can't beat Shishio's trick of a heart. He gave him a heart, claiming it was mine. The day you beat that will be the day that hell engulfs earth."  
  
He grinned. "I can do better, because I'll be giving him your headless corpse." He said, swinging upward to hit her chin with the wakizashi. She parried again and jumped back away from him, glaring as she fell into a low stance.  
  
"Try me."  
  
His eyes flashed momentarily, and Kaoru found her body unable to function. She couldn't even wiggle. Her mouth dropped open as he rushed toward her. She used her strength, the spirit she had used so many times to get her through the trails of her life, and she parried again. Jineh appeared to be shocked.  
  
"You possess quiet the swordsman's spirit. You're well trained. But, that cannot save you." He stated, drawing back. "Ahh... Battousai, you came."  
  
Kaoru turned her head slightly to see Kenshin standing behind her, watching her with soft eyes.  
  
"You've done well, Kaoru, now step back and let me take over." Kenshin demanded, brushing past her. "You've done enough today."  
  
Nodding Kaoru stepped back, and turned to glare at Jineh.  
  
"Well, I think it's time this fight got interesting." Jineh cackled, and then turned again to look at Kaoru. His eyes flashed one more time.  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees, clawing madly at her neck. She couldn't breathe. Kenshin side glanced at her, his anger taking over again. He moved his hand from the hilt of the sakabatou to that of the katana.  
  
"Jineh." He stated. "Prepare to die."  
  
Jineh drew his katana and waited. Kenshin disappeared, twisting through the air to attack. Jineh blocked the first attack with ease, and moved farther way.  
  
"Prepare to die, huh?" Jineh laughed. "We'll see about that. You are still dull. And you're not using that sakabatou of yours. How quaint."  
  
Kaoru didn't try anything else. She just lay there, trying to keep herself upward as she watched the match take place before her eyes.  
  
********** **********  
  
Misao looked up from the dojo's roof. It was so quiet around here that it was starting to cause paranoia on her part. Megumi and Sano had left with Kenji a short while ago to bring him to the clinic and away from the possible battle that would be taking place.  
  
"Misao, get down from there." Aoshi demanded.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I'll be fine. I'm not going to fall off the roof." She assured him. "You worry too much about me."  
  
Taking his hand and running through his hair in frustration, Aoshi glanced back up at Misao. "Don't you wish to eat?"  
  
"Only if Ochika and Omasu made it."  
  
"You don't trust my skills?"  
  
Misao grinned. "Aoshi-sama, do you remember what happened the last time you cooked something? I'd rather have Saitou cook me food, I'm sorry to say."  
  
Aoshi gave her a grin. "I'd never let him cook for you. The guy doesn't even eat meat."  
  
"True." Misao stated, staring back at the sky. "I'm just keeping watch, don't worry, okay Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yahiko would like to take over. You've been up there since Himura left."  
  
Misao glared down at him, the scowl on her face priceless. "Aoshi- sama, you do realize he's only been gone for 15 minutes, right?"  
  
He went to say something but Misao's eyes flew up quickly. "Aoshi- sama. They're coming."  
  
Aoshi turned and saw what she as speaking of. A young boy, a woman with a scythe, a giant of a man and one that appeared to flying were headed toward the dojo. "Misao..."  
  
"No. You've kept me out of the fighting long enough. Call Yahiko and Saitou out, and I'll send messenger pigeons to get Sanosuke and the rest of the Oniwabanshu. I'm fighting this time if you like it or not."  
  
********** **********  
  
Slice.  
  
Dice.  
  
Slash.  
  
Clank.  
  
The swords were constantly in motion, and Kaoru was having a hard time keeping up with the pulsating in her skull. Would the fight ever end? She attempted again to breath. It wasn't working.  
  
Jineh jumped back. "You do know, Battousai, I placed an advanced version of the Shino no Ippou upon her. She can't breath. I guess she has less than two minutes left now. The only way you'll save her is to kill me."  
  
Kenshin drew back, sheathing the katana and stepping into his stance. Jineh grinned and rushed forward, and Kenshin twisted.  
  
"Amakekru Ryu no Hirameki!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide. She couldn't even see what was happening, it was going on so fast. Was this the final attack? She choked.  
  
She could breathe again. Then.... Everything in her minds eye went dark with one final realization.  
  
Kenshin killed him.  
  
The dust clear as Kaoru fell forward, and Kenshin turned to see her lying face down in the ground, no movement. His eyes went wide as he dropped the bloody blade of his katana, the golden color that surrounded his pupils now fading into a blue shade.  
  
He hadn't been fast enough.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes. I know. Bad. I have such horrible writers block, it's not even funny! I REALLY NEED HELP! So if you could help me, I would be MOST thankful. PLEASE! :: prays :: I know I haven't updated in like a month, but the writers block was so bad I couldn't help it! I APOLOGIZE! :: pouts :: Please help me out, though.....  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	12. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own the series and the manga! YAY!!!! And, according to the manga, Watsuki is a lair. ^____^ But yes, he is the great creator of Kenshin. I am just here to write fictions that revolve around it.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Last chapter sucked. Admit it you guys. You were all nice and said it was good, but I know it was bad. I KNOW IT WAS. I don't think I've written a chapter, so far, worst than that one in any of my stories. Well. Okay. So maybe the stuff I wrote in kindergarten wasn't good, BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT! :: takes a deep breath :: Okay. Thank you for the positive attitudes, that means a lot to me and I am sorry for my lack of updating. Writer's block is evil. I'm open to any ideas you guys have. I know I want to wrap this up in the next few chapters. Maybe it will be over by chapter 15. I don't know yet. Depends on if my muses will leave my new stories and come back to this one or not.  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 12- Confrontations***  
  
"Misao..."  
  
"No Aoshi-sama!" she seethed. "No! I'm fighting! I don't care anymore! How can you say I'm part of the Oniwabanshu if you don't let me fight?"  
  
Aoshi dropped his head. "You are right. Take on the woman with the scythe. Attack the vital areas. If you get injured, even once, you're going into the dojo and staying there."  
  
Misao contained her energy and the will to squeal. It had been a while she had last fought, or even picked up her kunai. She just nodded, trying to keep up her poker face as she did. It was time her concentration fell onto the battle.  
  
'Himura had better hurry up with Miss Kaoru... I don't know how long we can handle this place with just ourselves. These guys are driven by anger toward him, not us.' Misao thought.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
"K...Kaoru?" Kenshin muttered, finding his feet plastered to the forest floor beneath him. "Kaoru."  
  
She didn't move, and he couldn't even sense any breathing from her. Was this the battle she was bound to die in? One without a first class swordsman? She'd endured so much pain before--- she'd overcome so much. Could Jineh's Shino no Ippou been her downfall?  
  
"Saitou you bastard you should have told me Jineh was there eariler!" Kenshin muttered, anger lacing through his words and weaving into his soul. "It's your fault. Kaoru's dead. Kenji doesn't have a mother. The dojo doesn't have an instructor. I... I don't have..."  
  
He finally started moving forward, slowly, but still moving. He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried for Kaoru, if he ever had. He hadn't cried when Saitou took her in his clutches, when Shishio and Enishi attacked, or when Saitou attacked again. He hadn't cried when he left her. There were so many times he had thought she was dead before, and not once had he cried.  
  
Now, the tears wouldn't stop.  
  
He slowly lowered himself to the forest floor beside her, going as gently as he could, as if he was afraid he'd hurt the area around him. Kenshin had seen so much death before. He'd seen Tomoe die. He'd killed many by himself.  
  
But... Kaoru wasn't supposed to die. She was too young; too innocent to be mixed up in his battles. But she had chosen her path.  
  
How many women that he cared about had to die because of him? How many of them were going to be attacked in his lifetime and killed by his enemies, or, even himself? It wasn't fair to them; it wasn't fair to him. He had already suffered his fair share of pain as it was; guilt that built each time he touched that katana.  
  
Kenshin could feel himself shaking. His hand drew forward, and he pulled it back. There was blood all over it. Even in death, he decided that Kaoru was to never be touched and tainted with the blood of someone he had slain. No matter how noble the reason. He cleaned his hand off, and then tried again to bottle up his courage. He brushed the hair away from her face with gentle strokes, letting his hand travel away from her face and to her hand.  
  
The ring was prominent, gleaming before him. The promise ring; a ring that now held a false reason. He'd failed what that ring had stood for in the first place, and that was something unforgivable. He contemplated pulling the ring off her finger, but decided against it. She had died holding onto that promise. He wasn't going to take it away form her now.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered, drawing his hand back up to her face again. "I was too slow... godlike speed has failed me. I failed you."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Megumi looked around for Kenji. Sano was still at the clinic with her, and they had just set Kenji down. Unfortunately, he was a fast kid. They had both split up to find him.  
  
Megumi stopped she found him staring out the window at the street. She came closer to him.  
  
"Come here Kenji." She murmured.  
  
"I want mommy." He said. "I want daddy."  
  
Megumi nodded. "I know you do Kenji. They'll come back, don't worry."  
  
Kenji just turned to look at the window. "I ove them."  
  
"Of course you do." Megumi stated, grinning at Kenji's lack of adding the 'l' to love.  
  
************ ************  
  
"I can't leave her here." Kenshin finally convinced himself. He moved so he could pick Kaoru's limp, chilled body up and carry her back to the dojo. "I can't believe I let this happen. Katsura, you finally got your wish. But you left a boy without a mother and a man without his lover in the process. I'll kill you yet."  
  
He finished picking Kaoru up. She didn't hang limply in his hands. He glanced down toward her, wondering why. It was time for her to be so still yet because rigor mortis couldn't settled yet. Actually, she more molded against him.  
  
"Kaoru?" he muttered. "Come, koishii, if you're still alive let me know."  
  
Nothing came from her, and Kenshin's heart sank. That small glimmer of hope had proven to be false. It hurt, but he drew her closer and left his katana discarded by Jineh's still bleeding body. He began walking through the maze of the woods, twisting with each branch and each sinkhole.  
  
"Ken... shin..."  
  
He stopped. "Kaoru?"  
  
Her head moved slowly, twisting with pain before she could force her eyes open. "What's wrong?"  
  
A smile spread over Kenshin's face. "Nothing now. Rest. We're going back to the dojo."  
  
"You killed him. The first one you killed in two years."  
  
"Aa." Kenshin responded. "I was almost too late. I had no choice, Kaoru; you would have died if I hadn't. You almost did die."  
  
Her face flew to a concentrated state and then she opened her eyes again. "Promise me you won't kill again, Kenshin. It brings you too much pain."  
  
"It was to save you."  
  
"I don't care. Promise me, or I'll through out the promise ring you gave me. You'll have to add onto the promise you already made about not leaving me. Now promise me you'll never kill again." She told him.  
  
Kenshin looked away for a minute and then back at her. "I can't yet. When this is over, I will. I will promise you that."  
  
She winced. "I want you to promise now."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Kenshin, just do it. No murder is justified, no matter how much you can come up with reasons. Let the police handle Katsura."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
She nodded, curling closer up into his chest. "I've always known. You've been trying to free me from that threat all this time." She murmured.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Saitou glanced over the people stomping over toward the dojo. He flicked his cigarette out of his hand and turned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Misao cried. "If you're here, you're going to help us."  
  
"I have no reason to help morons." He stated. "None of them are worth my time."  
  
Misao prepared to throw her kunai at him, but Aoshi placed a hand over hers before she could get them out.  
  
"Good move, Shinomori, keeping your weasel in line."  
  
Aoshi stepped forward. "You should help us. You over looked the young boy, Soujiro."  
  
Saitou turned. "I don't overlook anything."  
  
"You overlooked him. Either that, or the great Hajime Saitou is afraid." Aoshi prodded. "Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, myself and the rest of the Oniwabanshu are out here fighting against the odds, and all you can do is run and hide."  
  
Saitou glared and stepped closer to Aoshi. "I'm not afraid. And after I finish that boy off, I'm coming for you."  
  
"You have no problem with me, Saitou. Just with yourself." Aoshi stated. "You're welcome to stay in the sidelines, but, isn't that against Aku Soku Zan that the Shisengumi taught you?"  
  
"Morons shouldn't pry where they don't belong." Saitou responded, brushing past Aoshi and lighting another cigarette.  
  
"That was stupid, Aoshi-sama." Misao stated. "That guy could have killed you with one swipe."  
  
"Do you honestly think that lowly of my skills, Misao?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"You're the best, of course not Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried. "I... I just thought..."  
  
Aoshi pointed. "Meet the woman over there."  
  
Everyone positioned themselves, and the battle upon the Dojo began.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. That was.... a little better. I guess. I'm just trying to keep everybody happy. ^____^ I haven't even started on 'Breaking Through' yet, and I've already udpated 'Building the Hitokiri', this story, and 'The Legend of Himura Kenshin' two times. So..... I hope this is good.  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	13. Battles Won and Battles Lost

Disclaimer: No. I STILL do not own Kenshin. Trust me. I don't. Okay?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. I'm seriously going to try and make this chapter better than the last few ones. There will not be many more after this, so prepare to be seeing the end of this fic in about......... 2 or 3 more chapters, okay? And there will not be a sequel to the sequel............ sorry guys. Would you call that a triquel? . Ignore the blondeness. I have too many other stories going on for one, and I can't keep this one going on forever for two. And apologize for taking forever. __  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 13- Battles Won and Battles Lost***  
  
The people from the Juppongatana surrounded the dojo immediately, causing much chaos. Misao stood in her rim rod stance, scouting out among the hoards of followers that had now enclosed around them all. The woman stood in from of her, a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
"Alright doll, I suppose it's going to be you taking on me, Kamatari the Large Scythe?" she questioned.  
  
Misao stood tall all of the sudden, scoping out the person before her. "Kamatari? You're voice......... it doesn't sound like........."  
  
"Right sweetheart, I'm a man." Kamatari declared. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to start this fight and get revenge for Shishio-sama!"  
  
Misao glared. "Vital areas........." she reminded herself. "Fine, Kamatari! Lets get this show on the road!"  
  
Kamatari fell into stance, that same strange glint in his eyes that was there before. Sano rounded to the left of the dojo, keeping his eye on Kamatari. The guy seriously creeped him out, but Aoshi had demanded that Sano make a diversion to give Misao a chance to get into range so she could attack with her kunai. Making a mental note to be sure that Aoshi repaid him dearly for this, Sano set out to make the diversion.  
  
He pulled his jacket off quickly, reaching for a bucket to chill himself out. Kamatari's eyes flew over toward him long enough to watch as Sano poured the water of his body. Misao took advantage of the suddenness of Kamatari's gaze aversion and sent her kunai flying.  
  
Kamatari heard the call, and set up his scythe in a position that would block most of Misao's attack. Taking the initiative of Kamatari's compromised position, Misao shot forward with a punch to the chin that forced Kamatari forward and back. Misao landed easily, taking a chance to glance over at what Kamatari had been distracted by. She didn't see anything but a large puddle of water and mud. Her eyes fell again upon Kamatari's body, watching as he forced himself to stand up again and stare at her.  
  
Taking a blind swing at her, Kamatari aimed his weapon with preciseness, making Misao's only option to jump. Misao leap high, only in time to the see the chain and ball flying toward her side. She turned her body quickly and put her hands before her, catching the ball and letting it fling her toward the gates of the dojo. She landed roughly and slid down the wall, but remained standing, her hand holding a new set of kunai as her other hand held her ribs.  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Kamatari!" Misao cried. "A double weapon."  
  
"It's not a trick, sweetheart; you just have to pay more attention. I'm going to get you for making me rip this new kimono." Kamatari responded, stepping arrogantly Misao.  
  
Misao winced as she began leaning against the wall, prepared to shoot her kunai at Kamatari's eyes. That way, if Kamatari was blinded, there was no way he could continue fighting and she could end her fight early. She could feel Aoshi's eyes keeping a steady gaze upon her, and she was determined to win this fight on her own.  
  
To prove herself.  
  
************ ************  
  
Along the walk back to the dojo, Kaoru had regained enough strength to walk on her own. She wasn't as tipsy as she had been in the beginning, but Kenshin kept his eyes glued upon her back anyway, being positive that she wouldn't fall over. His hands grew into angry fists again. She hadn't been injured badly, but the lack of oxygen was still affecting her. She had been complaining of a headache at first, and now she just stared onward, like a bad omen or something had penetrated into her thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think......... do you think that maybe the dojo is under attack?" she questioned him. "I don't know why, but I just have this strange feeling........."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "It's possible, and everyone at the dojo was prepared for a battle, so don't worry, Kaoru."  
  
She nodded and continued on. "If it is, I'm fighting. I don't care what you say, Kenshin. It's my dojo, and I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I haven't been able to use my skills to their full extent yet, and I will protect my home and my son. You can't stop me."  
  
"I understand." Kenshin murmured. "But if at any time I don't think you can handle yourself......... I'm pulling you out."  
  
"Understood." Kaoru responded, her eyes forming small slits that told of her preparation of battle.  
  
************ ************  
  
Yahiko stood before a strangely thin man, with disgusting wings. He reminded Yahiko of a bat, but he kept that thought to himself. Right now his top priority was defeating the guy and being able to prove to Kaoru had he could fight just as well as she could, maybe even better. He'd never admit it, but he really looked up to her skill and realized just how much he had left to learn from her. He wasn't positive, but battling a man with bombs for a weapon didn't exactly seem like the strong point of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
"Hey bird brain, you ready to battle or what?" Yahiko questioned, falling into his stance quickly. "Come at me!"  
  
"Bird brain?" Henya asked, looking unnervingly angered. "You shouldn't be talking. A little kid like you couldn't possibly defeat me."  
  
"We'll see about that. You're attacks couldn't do much to me." Yahiko taunted, nearing Henya without a second thought.  
  
The man flew into the air, hovering above Yahiko at precarious level. Yahiko had to cover his eyes to block the sunlight that was obstructing his sight.  
  
"You can't defeat someone who's above you!" Henya called, and then he threw down a bushel of bombs.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Aoshi took his eyes off of Misao and motioned for Sano to take his stance in front of the giant man named Fuji. No one was positive yet over the exact power he held, but Sano was used to fighting people larger and stronger than him. Besides, Saitou had himself stated that they could take the chance of putting 'the moron' out after the giant. Aoshi hadn't been so sure, but he had resided from fighting until he could be positive Misao's own battle was over with.  
  
Saitou stood off to the side, looking over the young boy with a carbon copy smile plastered on his face. He was slightly confused as to why he couldn't sense any form of a fighting spirit from the boy, but resided in waiting for the boy to attack him. No one knew of his gatotsu zero style, so he was in safe hands. He let his own smirk linger on his lips while he puffed on a cigarette for enjoyment. He averted his gaze to see Sanosuke take his own position up and glare at Fuji.  
  
"You don't seem too strong." Sano stated, cracking his knuckles. "I have a feeling this'll be a fun fight."  
  
The giant stared blankly down upon Sano, and then he turned to lift his weapon behind his head, putting both hands on the hilt and preparing to swing down. Sano kept his eyes glued on the man's hands, and backed up slightly. He hadn't practice his Futae-no-kiwami on a metal weapon, especially one as big as the one that was going to hurtling at him at any moment. He resided that he could at least crack the thing, and if, not, and then he'd jump on it and get the guy in the face.  
  
************* *************  
  
Kamatari swung his scythe again, and Misao rolled out of the path of the huge weapon and its chain surprise. She stopped on her feet with her hand still out holding her kunai, and glared at Kamatari.  
  
'I just have to get the eyes, that's it............ the eyes............'  
  
Misao whipped her arm back, and then released the kunai and set them hurtling toward Kamatari. Kamatari lifted his scythe high in the air and began to swing it around, effetely blocking all the kunai. Misao's eyes grew wide. One of the kunai to have hit something, there was no way.........  
  
"Misao!" came a cry of a familiar voice.  
  
Misao looked up to see Kaoru running full force with her bokken in hand, setting her eyes directly upon the scythe before pulling the bokken up. Kaoru twisted and slammed her wooden weapon against the staff of the scythe, and smiled as she saw half of it go flying and stick into the gate of the dojo. She pulled herself up into a more capable position, setting the remainder of her bokken into a new stance. It may have been only the hilt, but she still had a chance to win.  
  
Kamatari grinned. "I'm surprised. Two on one is more exciting, and I think I like these odds."  
  
"You can leave now or you can be beaten and humiliated, Kamatari. Which would you prefer?" Kaoru stated. "I'd prefer for you to leave and take your men with you."  
  
Kamatari grinned. "I'm not leaving, doll. I can still fight." Kamatari stated, reaching into the sleeves of his kimono. "You'll see."  
  
Shining objects went flying at her.  
  
"Poison needles!" Misao cried.  
  
Kaoru watched the needles and adjusted her bokken hilt's position, affecting getting all of the needles stuck in the bokken. All except one, which scraped her arm. She ignored it, since it wasn't a deep would and didn't even bleed. Kaoru turned the hilt and went flying at Kamatari, landing the broken bokken squarely on Kamatari's knee.  
  
Kamatari fell, and then Kaoru dropped to her knees. "What poison was in those needles, Kamatari?"  
  
"Nothing there is a cure for, I assure you." Kamatari smiled.  
  
Kaoru's teeth gritted together. "I assure you that Megumi can find a cure for any poison you throw at her."  
  
Misao stood and looked over toward the dojo doors. Kenshin stood next to Aoshi, watching as Yahiko battled off the flying man with bombs, and as Sano deflected the sword of Fuji. Then his gaze fell upon the young boy named Soujiro, who seemed to simply be enjoying the other battles raging around him.  
  
Another one of Henya's bombs shook the ground, catching Misao off guard and making her stumble backward.  
  
"Misao......... run and get Megumi." Kaoru cried out. "Tell her......... that I was hit with a poison needle and she's got to come and check it out."  
  
Misao turned to see Kaoru's concentrated face as she watched Yahiko battle, and one of her hands were over her arm. Misao couldn't see any blood, but the pain she was in was obvious as her face broke out into a premature sweat. Misao nodded and found herself a way through the gates and out onto the streets in search of Megumi.  
  
Yahiko jumped back, noticing Kaoru's gaze upon his battle. Now, more than ever, he had to prove himself worth her time and patience with training him. He lifted up his shinai and aimed it for Henya's throat. There was no other way he was going to get around the battle now. Henya had stupidly landed on the ground, which was just long enough for Yahiko to close in on the man.  
  
Yahiko twisted his body and flung out his sword arm, feeling his shinai connect grotesquely with Henya's shoulder and neck. The man bent forward before he landed on the ground, cracking in his body heard around. Yahiko grimaced at the sound before he stood up again, forgetting the slash mark in his back from one of Henya's swooping attacks. He looked over at Kaoru and saw the proud smile on her face. She gave him a thumbs up sign and then forced herself to stand.  
  
"Good job Yahiko. You did it." She stated. "Maybe you're a better apprentice than I give you credit for."  
  
"Of course I am busu." Yahiko stated nonchalantly like it was regular knowledge. "It's you who needs to learn how to teach better."  
  
Kaoru glared at him but didn't comment. She didn't have the power to.  
  
She kept her hand over the wound in her arm and slowly walked toward the dojo so she could stand with Kenshin. She tripped accidentally on the porch steps but regained her balance. Her eye sight started to blur but she ignored it as she stumbled toward Kenshin and leaned on his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I got hit with a poison needle." She told him truthfully. "I blocked most of them but that one......... it didn't hit me very well because I'm not bleeding. It just skimmed the skin and that's it. It might have gotten in, so I sent Misao to get Megumi for me."  
  
Kenshin motioned for her to wait inside for Megumi. He sent Yahiko in after her. There was no reason for anyone else to stand outside while the rest of this battle raged outside. He didn't need Kaoru standing out there while she had a chance of being poisoned. Yahiko could take care of her until Megumi was there long enough to figure out what medicine to make.  
  
The battle between Sanosuke and Fuji still raged. Sano had perched himself upon the giant's shoulder, and was preparing to send a rough punch into his sword arm. With the Futae-no-kiwami, he was capable of breaking the bone enough to make it impossible to continue the fight. Sending his arm down onto the shoulder of his opponent, a loud cry escaped the giant's lips as he howled in pain. Sano jumped down of off his foe and landed gracefully on his feet.  
  
Fuji fell back as Sano kicked his foot, and landed roughly on the ground before he groaned in pain. Sano stood up calmly and adjusted his trademark jacket.  
  
"There. All done. That was interesting." Sano stated before turning. "Hey Kenshin, we're Jou-chan?"  
  
Kenshin motioned Sano inside, and then he turned toward Saitou and Aoshi.  
  
"Which one of you will I defeat first?" Soujiro's voice came, somewhat happily.  
  
Kenshin turned. "I believe I will."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Good. You're the one I came to fight, Himura the Battousai."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Sorry, I know I didn't give justice to Sano's battle or Yahiko's. I wanted to focus more on Misao's fight with Kamatari. So I apologize. That battle work wasn't as good as my others. Another excuse: I started to watch Inuyasha and have been slowly growing into obsession with it, therefore, my mind isn't ON this story. __ I'm sorry, so I'll keep apologizing! It's been a month since I updated, I realize this. Forgive me!  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	14. Blade of the Tenken

Disclaimer: I think I've said this enough. I do not own my precious Fuzzy- sama, Pelvis Elvis, Tea Breath, or any of his friends. :: sigh ::  
  
Author's Notes: Well. We're finally to the chapter where Kenshin has to fight with Soujiro. I'm sorry if this fic seems to be rushing to it's ending, but I have too much going on to just keep trying to write a fic that am bone dry on ideas for when I have so many others swimming in my mind. Do you know how many stories I am working on? 4 RK stories. 1 Inuyasha story I have yet to post. 1 original fiction. I believe, as of now......... at least 4 co-authored stories for ff.net, and 2 more stories at school w/ my friend. That's so much writing to tend to on top of homework and practice. It gets tiring. I'm trying, but working on 12 stories and then having more ideas in your head isn't easy. Anyway, I hope this chapter turns out well and you all enjoy it!!!  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 14- Blade of the Tenken***  
  
Kenshin eyed his opponent with a weary gaze, one that had been dulled by the earlier events of the week. So much had occurred over the short course of time and the affects were beginning to weigh upon him. Megumi would be returning soon to release the slight amount of poison that now ailed Kaoru. The rest of the fighters surrounding the dojo would need medical help, also. Aoshi and Saitou stood on either side of Kenshin, back by at least two steps each.  
  
And the child before him never lost his smile.  
  
The confidence the boy had was unnerving, and his emotions were well hidden. Kenshin understood the fact that his attacks were not as strong without his ability to predict Soujiro's movements and emotions, but he had a reason. He had to protect everyone here. He had a family to take care of. Kenji was too young to go without a father. Kaoru had no reason to go be widowed before she was married. His friends still needed him. There was no choice in this matter. Risking his life was better than letting them die.  
  
He would win this fight.  
  
Drawing his sakabatou from his belt slowly, he set himself into the stance that earned him the nickname Battousai. He wanted to use the final attack as soon as he could, but not until after he had gauged the actual strength that Soujiro possessed. The rumors of the speed the boy possessed rang in his head. Succuchi.  
  
Would he be forced to ward off a speed superior to his own? Could he do that? The fastest he would become was with the final attack, and even then Kenshin need the correct moment to use the powerful attack. Now wasn't it.  
  
Before he knew it, Soujiro had sped off in a blur. Kenshin lost complete sight of the boy with his speed, but kept his ears and eyes peeled. He would need to stop or slow down before he attacked; if he didn't, the force of his blade would pull him into his own attack. Kenshin knew that was the only weakness in Soujiro's technique, and he kept his guard up to predict when it would occur.  
  
Drawing his sword up, he blocked the first violent slash headed toward his body. The force was strong sent him sliding farther away from the door to the dojo. The expression on his face was strict and serious; Soujiro wasn't going to be an easy opponent to defeat. Kenshin berated himself. He had become so used to easy battles over the course of the war that he had completely forgotten that people with this skill existed, outside of Saitou and Aoshi.  
  
But the fact that Soujiro was an underlying minion of Shishio nagged at his mind. He had defeated Shishio at the extent of his own health. So wouldn't it be smart to assume that Soujiro hadn't been as skilled as Shishio? Had he been better, surely Soujiro would have been leading the Juppongatana instead.  
  
In lapse of thinking, Kenshin had almost allowed himself to be slashed across his back. He had spun and halted the attack at the last moment, sending Soujiro back. The expression across his face was quickly cleared, but Kenshin could see the confusion held by the young boy.  
  
Confusion.  
  
That was his advantage.  
  
With the confusion etching itself into Soujiro's mind, he could find a way into the boy, and hopefully, if possible, end this without too much of a fight. There was no way the boy could be angry. He was much too confused. Frustration was extremely possible, and Kenshin knew he was pushing his luck with that, but it was the only way. To get past the speed, he had to get inside of Soujiro's mind.  
  
"Soujiro, why?" Kenshin questioned. "What did Shishio instill in you that makes you so loyal to such an evil person?"  
  
Another sound hit resounded off of Kenshin's sword, and then it echoed off in the distance. Kenshin stood with his sword above his head, where it had warded off an attack that had been meant to end his life. Soujiro kept becoming faster and faster, and this was making him worry. If this was not the complete speed of the boy, then what was? What was his motivation?  
  
"Shishio-sama was there!" Soujiro cried loudly, sliding to an abrupt halt. "He was there! Where were you when I needed to be rescued?"  
  
Kenshin blinked harshly a few times before responding. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The strong live and the weak die. I am strong. Therefore, you shall die!" came his cry before he sped off again in the general direction of Kenshin.  
  
Bracing himself for the blow, Kenshin kept his eyes on the impressions Soujiro's sandal clad feet made in the ground. If he could keep his eyes on this, then he knew he could predict the exact moment Soujiro would strike. In the concentration of the moment, Kenshin hadn't realized that Soujiro had stopped running within his range of sight. Pain shot through his back and he stumbled forward slightly, wincing as he spun back around, this time blocking the second attack.  
  
"Himura-san, why?" Soujiro asked, his calm face broken out in pure rage. "Why? I didn't deserve this......... killing......... or being killed......... what Shishio- sama says is true!"  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear Soujiro! The truth is for you to find on your own!" Kenshin responded, feeling helpless to the boy's state of mind and to his attacks.  
  
Blocking was about the only maneuvers that he could get in. Each one was laced with more and more malice, more and more pleading, more and more confusion. Soujiro was asking through the fight for a way out. The extreme loyalty he felt toward Shishio was his lifeline, but he wanted off it. Kenshin wasn't that dense, he could tell that plain as day. Soujiro wasn't used to fighting people just as strong, if not stronger, than himself and it was forcing him to think. Apparently something had drawn Soujiro to Shishio in the first place, something traumatic.  
  
"What? What made you join with Shishio?"  
  
"Shishio-sama was strong! He showed me how to be strong, Himura-san, not weak! You kill or be killed......... that is the way of the world. It is because of him that I'm alive still today!" Soujiro cried, shaking his head as he landed, and grasping it.  
  
Staring at the boy and ignoring the extreme amount of blood that was falling down his back, Kenshin watched Soujiro's every move. His fingers gripped tightly into his hair, pulling at his skin I utter frustration. Emotions were new to him; having completely forgotten long ago how to feel anything, Soujiro was overcome with the new experience. It hurt his head, and he blamed it all on one man.  
  
"You. Himura-san, the fact that you're......... that you're still standing, after taking my attacks......... because you are weaker than I......... it frustrates the hell out of me!" Soujiro cried, whipping his blade back into its sheath and pulling into a familiar stance.  
  
"Battou-justu........." Kenshin mumbled so that only he could hear.  
  
Falling back into his own battou-jutsu stance, Kenshin closed his eyes and took in the sounds around him first. The Amakakeru-Ryu-no-Hirameki was a delicate technique. The focus of his heart and energy was essential before he attempted to perform the task. Opening his pools of violet, he saw that Soujiro had taken off into flight.  
  
Not to be outdone, Kenshin sped off himself, his hand over the hilt of his sword. Soujiro watched his movements as their paces became equal, and then unsheathed his sword to attack. Kenshin did the same thing.  
  
Stepping with his left foot, Kenshin spun his body at an angle that confused Soujiro enough to give Kenshin the upper hand. The sakabatou tore through Soujiro's blade, and landed smack in the middle of his chest. Flying across the air before he landed, Soujiro hit the ground roughly. Breathing deeply, Kenshin fell to his knees. His back was threatening to give out, but he was too stubborn to collapse until he was positive this threat toward his family had been defeated. Soujiro continued breathing, but it was raspy.  
  
There was no way he was going to be standing any time soon.  
  
Succumbing to his pain, Kenshin allowed himself to land face first in the dirt just as Megumi and Misao came bursting through the dojo gates.  
  
Author's Notes: I know. That was a VERY short chapter. Forgive me. My motivation has gone, and the only reason I seem to be writing this anymore is because I want to finish it. Thus, it will be finished. Very soon. 2 more chapters at the most. ^__^ I'll try to make those ones longer. I don't plan on updating any of my other stories UNTIL I finish this one, but then again, sicne when did things go my way?^__^  
  
Hope you liked the new chapter! Drop me a line via review, please!  
  
Love and hugs—  
  
Crystal Renee 


	15. Destruction of a Devil

Disclaimer: ............  
  
Author's Notes: :: shivers :: Okay. Yes. I know this may seem rushed, but just so you all know, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. If it doesn't work like I planned, then there will be 2 more after this one. If it does, then there will be only one. AND I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT!! :: ducks flying food :: Especially for me. Gomen nasai!! Forgive me?  
  
~Silhouettes of Shadows~  
  
***Chapter 15- Destruction of a Devil***  
  
Kenshin shuffled nervously across the room. Everything that had been occurring as of late was so jam-packed and confusing it took him a while to sift through it all. The important thing was that no one had died. Megumi proclaimed Kaoru to be perfectly fine, despite the poison from the needle. There hadn't been enough inside Kaoru's system to do much damage other than make her woozy, and thus, Megumi had given her a medication to flush the toxin out. All the other injured had been treated, and at three in the morning, everyone around the dojo was asleep.  
  
Everyone, that was, excluding one ex-hitokiri.  
  
Slipping his katana swiftly into the belt of his hakama, Kenshin forced himself to ignore the pain that shot through his body. He wasn't done protecting his family, or his friends, yet. There was still one link in this chain of growing attacks that had yet to be cut, and he planned to do it that night. Ignoring the warnings from Megumi about stressing his body, the threats from Kaoru about him leaving her in the night to destroy Katsura, and everything else that had happened, Kenshin headed for the shoji door.  
  
Kenji lay next to it, sleeping soundly upon his own futon.  
  
"Tell your mother I'll be back." Kenshin whispered, almost silently. "I'm doing this for you Kenji. It's better to stop things now before they taint your future."  
  
Finally stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, Kenshin padded across the porch with his assassin silence and checked every room occupied around the dojo. One contained Yahiko, another held Megumi and Sanosuke, and the final room was where Aoshi kept his watchful eye upon Misao. Much to everyone's comfort, Saitou had left soon after the fights had concluded, warning Kenshin to expect him back soon to finish their ongoing battle.  
  
And now, Kenshin was leaving everyone behind once more. He planned to come back, and he planned to do so soon, but nothing was guaranteed, especially since the fact was that now he could be prosecuted for the crime of murder. Kaoru had requested that he didn't go through with the thought of killing Katsura, but she didn't understand the danger the man could possess toward her life, or toward Kenji's life. The promise he had made to himself the day he left Katsura's leadership and the need to pacify Kaoru were battling within him.  
  
Was it possible to spare Katsura and destroy the threat toward himself and his family, or would the need to call upon his skills as a hitokiri reign again?  
  
Deciding now was not the time to ponder over these thoughts, Kenshin left the safe haven inside the gates to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. The decision on if to spare Katsura or not would be decided that night, during the battle. He wouldn't let his two warring ideals to take flight within his mind and body yet. He needed to concentrate on finding Katsura first.  
  
His senses were running wild, and momentarily Kenshin wondered how his skills had slipped so much. He had forgotten what it meant to be in the mode of a hitokiri--- his memory from the rush he received while lurking through the shadows and singling out his prey was dwindling. He grudgingly admitted that he found an odd sense of fulfillment and joyful excitement while on this hunt. The killing part was not something he thought on, but the chase was the fun part.  
  
Taking his mind off of his strange broodings again, Kenshin tried to single-handedly figure out where Katsura was hiding. There weren't many places he could have gone to in Tokyo--- Katsura felt safer in places that were familiar. Going through the list of Inns, tea houses, and brotherals he'd been to while guarding Katsura's life, Kenshin tried to pinpoint the most likely place to find his old leader. Standing precariously within the area surrounding Sanosuke's home on the ruffian row, Kenshin's mind reeled with memories and recognition.  
  
This area......... he'd been here before with Katsura. Kenshin could distinctly remember the lining of buildings and the sparse, now closed down, dojos. There were a few buildings still open; ancient pubs and the disappointment of a brotheral to the left. His mind was reeling with reasons for why he had come here. When he discovered the reason, his gaze hardened and was directed toward one of the ramshackle dojos.  
  
They had arrived in Tokyo two years prior to Kenshin's odd introduction to Kaoru, searching for new men to recruit within the Ishin Shishi. They had control of Tokyo at the time, which guaranteed the search to be a simple one, but that never even once guaranteed that anyone was safe. It was a time of war, and wars never played kindly. Dirty tricks were commonplace.  
  
Taking a moment to breath, Kenshin stepped slowly toward the broken down building of an ancient swords technique. Pushing past the hanging boards and the mingling cobwebs, he reappeared within a dusty hall, devoid of master and student plaques, but still holding practice bokkens and shinais agaisnt the wall. His eyes roamed over the deserted building, memories flooding within his mind, the images playing out before his eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Namikura-san, please, who would you say is your best student?" Katsura questioned, glancing around at the young swordsmen that dotted the dojo.  
  
Namikura glanced around. "Kyo is probably the best. After him would be the two standing in the corner, Senji and Lokina. "  
  
"I believe a demonstration is in order." Katsura responded. "Himura, would you tell me if you seen anything worth considering?"  
  
"All the ki in this room is week." Kenshin had responded, wringing his hands around his weapon tightly.  
  
Katsura smiled down at his young prodigy. "Hai, but they may surprise you."  
  
Namikura called to his pupils and had the three he had pointed out come to the center of the dojo's shining floors. They each pulled out a practice bokken, taking swings before falling into kata in synchronized movements. Kenshin's eyes roamed over their bodies, checking for stiffness and flowing movements. They moved like professionals, but their skills were slow. He shook his head.  
  
"They would never survive in battle." Kenshin noted out loud. "They're far too slow, Katsura-san."  
  
Katsura, whose hand was on his chin, nodded. "I believe so too. But Namikura wishes for one of his students to carry his sword technique onto the field. Would you mind sparring, just to test their skills? If they are as inadequate as you presume, then you should have no problem."  
  
"I will not pick up a wooden sword."  
  
"That is fine." Namikura reassured. "They have all handled live steel blades before. Kyo, Senji, Lokina, get your blades."  
  
The pupils did as they were instructed, pulling out swords of steel and taking up defensive stances. With a bored expression hidden behind amber eyes, Kenshin brought his body out to the floor, falling into the battou-jutsu stance. The youngest of the three students, Senji, took in the surroundings and watched Kenshin's hand with a gaze of someone who had battled for his life before. Keeping that in mind, Kenshin fell out of his stance.  
  
"I will only defend myself. Attack at will. There is no reason for blood around your dojo, Namikura-san." Kenshin responded. "This would be an unfair fight otherwise."  
  
Katsura shook his head at Kenshin. "How will I be able to gauge their skills if you do not attack?"  
  
"Check for their offensive skills, and how they recover." Kenshin responded, his voice leaking with boredom and irritation.  
  
"As you say Himura."  
  
Lokina held his blade before him, walking slowly into the area of attack. Kenshin watched Lokina with an unnerving gaze. Lokina closed his eyes, chanting to himself, before he raced forward. Kenshin drew his sword, blocking the consecutive attacks without much effort. Lokina fell back with the force of Kenshin's defense, landing near his fellow students.  
  
Senji was in awe. "What are you, Himura-san?"  
  
"Nothing more than you wish to be." He stated. "Years of war turn you into this."  
  
Katsura shook his head. "Himura cannot reveal much to you, not until you join with us. A code of secrecy is strong in the Ishin Shishi."  
  
Senji let his blade fall. "If we were to attack him and he felt like attacking back, we would stand no choice. Kyo, make it easy on yourself."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrow twitched in a movement to rise upon his forehead. "You are very intuitive. Katsura, of all the boys in this room, Senji-san would be the best to recruit. He knows when to back down, his ki is formidable. "  
  
"Good. Senji, are you willing?"  
  
"Hai. I am."  
  
Katsura nodded. "Good. You will come with us to my favorite Inn, across from the Akabeko."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"The Akabeko........." Kenshin muttered. "He's been that close to us all this time........."  
  
Sword hilt in hand and with a speed he had long before forgotten, Kenshin dashed out from the dojo and back upon the streets of Tokyo, heading for an Inn he had not visited in over five years.  
  
Author's Notes: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! I am DETERMINED to finish the story as soon as I can, thus, and since I don't want to rush it, I'm trying to extend the chapter amount.  
  
Kenshin: Yeah right! :: pokes :: You're just bored!  
  
Crystal: __ Kenshin!!!  
  
Kenshin: You are! You'd rather write about Kaoru getting forced into an arranged marriage!  
  
Sano: That's harsh.  
  
Crystal: Grr......... :: drops monitor on their heads ::  
  
Misao: Ouch. __  
  
Kenshin: @__@x Oro........  
  
Crystal: JUST FOR THAT I WILL MAKE THAT STORY SO MUCH MORE HARSHER ON YOU!  
  
Sano: :: rubs bump ::  
  
Kaoru: What story?  
  
Crystal: O__O :: hides story :; Oh....... Nothing!!!!  
  
^__^ I had to get something light hearted in here!!!  
  
Love and hugs—  
  
Crystal Renee 


	16. Shattered Ties

Disclaimer: I have yet to obtain this goal. But soon. I promise you. Soon. 

Author's Note: Yes. We're at the end. I know I promised you all an epilogue, but you have to understand that I just can't do it. This story has given me too many problems as it is--- be happy I finished it for you. I just can't write it anymore. I've had writers block through the ENTIRE story. I apologize.

Silhouettes of Shadows

Chapter 16- Shattered Ties

            Silently creaking footsteps edged gently up the stairwell, trained ears listening deeply for sounds of deep slumber or rowdy movement. The entire building had been completely silent since his arrival, and that same, menacing grin fell over his face. Animalistic hungers and bloodlust began to course through his body, temptations to sink his sword into a body and twist its leather covered hilt, to hear the screams, became stronger and stronger. Memories of splattered bodies and chunks of blood shot through his mind, but he shook his head and remembered the only thing that kept him in check.

            His promise.

            Once more finding rigid control over his body and motions, Kenshin continued up the stairway until he came before a specific door. Having checked before at the front of the lodging home, he had discovered which floor he could find Katsura hiding within. Containing the rage he held within, Kenshin eased the door open with his weapon securely stashed a safe distance from his hand to prepare to strike immediately.

            Slow, carefully calculated steps led him inside the doorway and agaisnt the wall, his eyes glancing over the lumpy futon that housed the man he was to destroy. The tension in the room was thick, alerting Kenshin to fact that Katsura was still awake and obviously nervous. Had he known that Kenshin was on his way? Had he known all this time? Expected it to happen?

            Was it all staged?

            The thought of that did nothing more than anger him. Kenshin took deep, silent breaths, waging his options. It was dishonorable to kill a man within his bed, but it was obvious that Katsura had no intentions of getting up. Kaoru had begged him not to kill Katsura, and that kept him within his hesitation. Could he truly kill the man he had followed under unconditionally for so long, who he had remained loyal to for the better portion of his life?

            "You don't want to kill me, do you Himura?" Katsura questioned, sitting up suddenly from him bed. "You're confused."

            "Since when do you have the ability to see through my actions?"

            Katsura turned to his prodigy, and shook his head. "It's your code of honor, Himura. I know it well."

            Kenshin remained silent, not allowing a single word to pass toward his ex-leader that would disrupt his thoughts. There was a deep decision to be made. Katsura had placed Kaoru and Kenji in danger, and yet he had also done many good things for Kenshin. It was too confusing, too tightly strung together and knotted with special circumstances.

            "You have every right to hate me, to kill me." Katsura continued. "I know that much, after all I've done to you. You must understand though, I was not thinking of you. I was thinking of the cause when I did everything. I should have thought of you first and I did not. But being samurai, being the leader I am, I will not back down from my incorrect decisions, nor will I apologize."

            "How could you place her danger?" Kenshin shot back. "And Kenji? How could you do that?"

            "You were becoming weak, Himura. I did not want you killed." He answered truthfully. "I was more worried about keeping you alive than keeping you happy. You were an important link."

            "And therefore you would order me to kill someone I---"

            "I didn't know at the time what she meant to you." Katsura ground out, trying to get his side out. "I wasn't thinking that way………"

            Kenshin withdrew his sword, letting the small gleam of the moon from the only window in the room shine off its unstained metal. "I have every right to kill you for what you have done, Katsura."

            "As I have already said."

            "But there were many other things that you have done……… that were not evil, and I cannot forget that too." Kenshin stated. "I'm at a loss of how to act."

            "And I shall not decide for you." Katsura stated.

            Taking a deep breath, Kenshin sheathed his sword again. "If I asked, would you promise to leave us be? Would you promise to let us live peacefully without the worry of when you will be attacking us?"

            "I cannot guarantee what other will do, but I have no one else but myself to send after you." Katsura stated. "And I shall take responsibility for what I have done to you. I will not come after you again."

            Kenshin looked at Katsura, keeping his eyes directly into the Ishin Shishi leaders own weary and worn gaze. Any sense of hostility slipped past Kenshin, bathing him in a realization that Katsura was being truthful.

            "You can thank the woman you order me to murder for your survival." Kenshin stated, turning to leave. "If she had not begged me to let you live, you know that you would be dead in a pool of your own blood at this moment instead of breathing."

            Not waiting for a response, Kenshin stormed out of the Inn, away from Katsura, and away the links to his past. All that was left now was the future.

            Kaoru was pacing. She'd woken up; realized Kenshin had left, and knew immediately where he had gone. Knowing how irrational he could be when it came to her, Kaoru couldn't bring herself to sleep. Having no idea where he was, she couldn't leave to search for him. If he came back and she was gone………

            She shook her head and opened the shoji door that lead toward the gate of the dojo. It hadn't been opened yet, but she kept her spirits up. There was nothing that said Kenshin had taken his katana with him, but she knew very well that could still kill with his sakabatou if he felt the need. That was what frightened her. No one else needed to feel the steel of Battousai if she could stop it.

            A creaking noise caught her attention and her eyes flew back toward the gate. She saw a silhouette enter and shut the gate, locking it before turning back to face the dojo. Standing there and staring toward the figure, she wasn't shocked to see it stiffen and not move as her gaze remained transfixed upon it.

            "Kaoru-koishii………"

            Kaoru took a few steps off the porch, slipping on her sandals as she did. "Kenshin, where did you go? I couldn't go back to sleep."

            "I………"

            After she had made her way completely over toward Kenshin, Kaoru looked directly up at him, her eyes warning. "Did you kill him?"

            "No." Kenshin stated. "I only spoke with him."

            Wringing her hands together agaisnt the slight chill in the air, she turned her eyes toward the ground. "And?"

            "He promised not to pursue you anymore. He said he'd leave us be." Kenshin responded slowly, hoping the words true reality would sink in.

            "We're free………" Kaoru whispered. "No more fighting?"

            "I wish it was that simple." Kenshin stated. "I have other enemies besides him, Kaoru."

            "I know." She stated, disheartened. "You'll always be hunted down, won't you?"

            Kenshin set a hand on her shoulder and led her back toward the dojo. "Most likely, and I don't want to drag you into that sort of danger."

            "Himura Kenshin, you are not leaving this place again!" Kaoru stated spinning and stomping her food stubbornly. "This is your home, and you have a family here! There is absolutely no way I'm going to allow you to completely leave us again! You belong here with us, whether it puts us in danger or not. We're not a weakness of yours; we're your strength, if you'll only let us be that!"

            Blinking slightly, Kenshin let a small smile spread over his face. "I didn't plan on leaving, Kaoru-koishii, unless, of course, you feel like kicking me out."

            "I just might do that." Kaoru responded, glaring at him with her critical eye. "I don't see how much damage it could do."

            "You………"

            "I'm not going to kick you out, Kenshin, don't worry." Kaoru smiled. "But I am tired. We fought hard today."

            Reaching out and taking Kenshin's hand, Kaoru smiled and neared him.

            "Let's go to bed. There's not reason to stand out here talking when what we really need to do is rest up."

            Nodding his agreement, Kenshin allowed her to lead him inside, through the doorways and toward their futon. He was exhausted, he had to admit it, and the invitation to sleep was a welcome one. For once, Kenshin thought, perhaps he could sleep without the need to stay half awake to prepare for sudden ambushes. Maybe, for once, Kenshin could actually sleep, and feel comfortable around his family, no matter how mismatched the members of it were.

            Kaoru pulled the blankets to the futon back, motioning to Kenshin to lie down. Nodding after he placed his swords agaisnt the shoji and deposited the fuchsia gi that caused the Battousai within him to grumble so much to the ground, he allowed himself to sit agaisnt the thin mattress, facing the wall that his sword leaned against. Kaoru came up behind him, her body agaisnt his back as she hugged him from behind.

            "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered, her eyelashes fluttering agaisnt his shoulder. "You don't realize how reckless most of your actions are, how much you make us all worry………"

            Kenshin placed a hand over hers, rubbing her fingers gently as he craned his neck to face her as well as he could. "I never mean to worry you."

            Pulling herself up, Kaoru placed her fingers on his shoulders, rubbing them gently; releasing the tension Kenshin had allowed to build up within them. He sighed, relishing in the feel of true relaxation. Neither said a word, just sat there, enjoying the rare, quiet moment they had together. Both smiled lightly, each one formulating thoughts and ideas of where to go from here.

            Would there be more for them?

            Kenshin's eyes scanned the room, turning to the small red tuff of hair sticking out from a small futon. He smiled, and his eyes lightened. Kaoru kissed his shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly as if to be positive he was really there. His mind was made up.

            "Kaoru? Can I see that promise ring I gave you?" Kenshin whispered lightly.

            Kaoru moved from his back, slowly taking the ring off of her finger. Handing it over to him, Kenshin fingered it lightly, twisting the metal between his fingers as if in deep thought. Sitting and watching raptly, Kaoru awaited what he needed to say, or the return of her ring.

            "I need to get you a new one." Kenshin muttered. "This one is suiting anymore."

            "Why?" Kaoru questioned. "I haven't broken a promise yet, and neither have you."

            Kenshin smirked; glad Kaoru was behind him and couldn't see his face. Even if he loved her, all the parts of him still loved to torment her. He knew the next few words he said would have a deep impact on her, but he couldn't wait to hear her responses. Kaoru was known to have a sharp tongue--- he wanted to know if she still possessed that fire.

            "It holds no meaning anymore." He responded.

            There was silence.

            "What do you mean it holds not meaning?" Kaoru shrieked, trying to stay quiet so that Kenji would remain asleep.

            Kenshin's grin widened and the familiar mischievous grin of Battousai spread over his face. "If you wanted to kick me out, then this defiantly will make you kick me out."

            "Kenshin! You didn't go talk to Katsura, did you? No, you were off---"

            "I spoke to Katsura." Kenshin stated. "And I wasn't off with anyone else. This ring just has no meaning anymore."

            "Why not?" she cried. "Answer me now, or you'll regret it, Himura………"

            "Simple." Kenshin droned on, trying to get her to do something rash. "It just doesn't mean anything anymore. The ring is trash."

            Kaoru grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down so he was laying agaisnt the futon, and she could hover above him, her ebony hair falling over her shoulders and against his chest.

            "What is that supposed to mean?!" Kaoru cried, glaring at him.

            "Because, you don't need a promise ring." Kenshin stated. "Why have a promise ring when you're going to be my wife?"

            "Kenshin Him---- wife?" Kaoru stopped suddenly, blinking. "You mean………"

            Kenshin grinned. "I'll go get the engagement ring tomorrow. That is, if you---"

            He never got the chance to finish his sentence--- Kaoru grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately his head spun. Kenshin wrapped his arms over her back, flipping over so that she was the one lying agaisnt the futon. She pulled away, blinking through her thick eyelashes to see him.

            "Of course I do."

            "Mama?"

            Kenshin sat up, and turned to see Kenji attempting to step toward them, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the grogginess. He smiled at the picture it imprinted in his mind. Kenji was more reason than anything to stay where he was, to make his family a solid foundation. Sensing the disturbance within her son, Kaoru got up and lifted the boy into her arms and then sat next to Kenshin on their futon.

            "What Kenji?" she cooed, rocking the sleepy child back and forth.

            Yawning, Kenji blinked a few times to take in the view of his father and his mother. "Can…… sleep……"

            She giggled. "Yes, you can sleep with us tonight Kenji. You can help me keep an eye on your father, and make sure he doesn't run off again!"

            "Bad Daddy!" Kenji reprimanded.

            Kenshin hung his head in mock shame. "Hai, I was a bad boy, wasn't I?"

            "Hai!"

            Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, and smiled at her. She grinned back before positioning herself and Kenji in the sheets of the futon. Kenshin took his position next to them, letting his eyes drift shut, and lull him away. Slumber hovered over their bodies, and soon, the family of three was sound asleep, protected by the watchful eyes of each other.

Author's Notes: Argh. I hope I ended that well!! There were be NO sequel. No more. This is it. But please, do review! I wish to know EVERYONE'S response to this chapter! And don't forget to read **_Building the Hitokiri, Adrenaline Adoration, Breaking Through, _**and**_ The Legend of Himura Kenshin!_ **

Love and hugs---

Crystal Renee


End file.
